Eyes that could move mountians
by Diclonious57
Summary: Meet Mia, small and strange. This is about her journies with our favorite guy with a tree trunk up his ass, thats Kanda if you don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes that could move Mountians

Everyone calls me cute becuase of my size or out of cruel humor, just once I would like to be called beautiful.

My name is Mia, I'm 17 years old and short,very short. People think I'm freaking 14 or something but I digress. I just became an exorcist. I have long brown hair forever stuck in a ponytail. I have blue eyes and pale skin. I wear shorts and long boots. I heard wearing shorts or short skirts make you look taller. I wear my anti-akuma a whip, its a beautiful sword hilt and energy comes out. My coat is standered but I cut holes to make it look like a short sleave shirt with arm sleaves.

Everything about the black order was fancy. The train I was rideing on was beautiful, the room sparkled like my boots when I first got them. Unlike my boots the room did not squeak when I rubbed it. I was waiting for my new pertner and finder. They said that for saftey reasons exorcist have to travel in pairs. I'm so excited it was like getting a new best friend without trying! My social skills are one to be desired. The sliding door opened and walked in a tall young man with deep blue hair. His eyes were pericing. His skin was as pale like mine. He was so handsome. Our eyes meet,I saw my soul within his eyes,my ugly ugly soul.

" Sorry my name is Mia,its a pleasure to meet you sir" I said nervously. I held out my hand. He held it for a mere second then let go.

"Kanda yuu" he said sitting down. I sat down nevously picking at my nails.

"I already told you my name its Mia sir..but you don't have to remeber it or anything..mumble...mumble" In my mindless rambling my common sense came in(late)

yuu is his name dumbass. Way too go. Both my common sense and the person who control what I say hate me. They are in my head...I going to stop thinking about it before I get too grossed out about wierd tiny people playing in my head. I bet my brain is sqwishy. Now to my auto-matic sorry-mode. Its my one of my three modes one is my regular self and other is the one I stab you with.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY"

"che"

"um Kanda sir" I couldn't make eye contact with him. I bet he has his eyes' on "super-death-glare" mode. If I look at it my face well probaly melt.

"hn"

"could I um call you Yuu-sama?" I asked.

"che"

Is that a YES or a NO? I have no idea. My brain hurts. Don't ask him don't do it mouth don't.

"is that a yes or a no?" WHAT THE F#K DID I JUST SAY!!

"che no"

"please?"

"no"

"damn it"

Things became very quiet. Well I'm not dead impyling that he would kill me. So the damn thing was a sucess! The me inside my head is doing a dance.

"yuu-sama were is mr.finder?" MR.FINDER WTF, I could say the finder it sounds so impersonal. He threw his thumb to the door. I just left. Outside was the usual dude in the cream coat with the big pay-phone on his back.Now that I think about it why isn't any girl finders? I'll think about that when I'm in planet akward with Kanda.

"exorcist-sama" he said getting up from his card game

" hi, um why are you sitting out here?"

"exorcist-sama(Kanda) said to stay out here"

"well I say to come in here" I said starting to push him toward the door.

"exorcist-sama will get mad" he said scaired. Please grow some balls,with a face like that Yuu-sama can't be so bad.

"I think I can handle whatever he can dish out" I said trying not to laugh at my past thoughts.

Silly silly Mia, you don't know what your in for. Sexy sexy kanda XD.

Mia sounds like Maya just so you know. Yes intro for me, diclonious57(I can barley spell my own name). Its a Kandaxoc fic thats not allen's sister thing. I like them but..still. This is not my first fanfic, the first one was called "the american soulreapor" on quizilla, I'm irishwitch..with some numbers after that I forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes That Can Move Mountians

chapter 2: sneeze

"please don't exorcist-sama will get very upset"

"is that all you can say?"

"no but"

"TOO LATE" I said happily opening the door.

"KANDA ,finder-san will be coming in with us k?"

"no"

I may have used a question mark at the end of my sentance but it doesn't mean I was asking your opinion or if I should do it. I'm doing it anyway. In my self-independence I continued to pull this balless pansy into the room.

"I said no"

"and I say shut the hell up"

Both Kanda and I were having the same thought "wasn't she(I) just shy a second ago" Meeting new people is hard. I'm usually shy around new people but that ends in a little while.

"the room was booked for two people"

"the ROOM is big enough for three people"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds and I continued to yank for a few seconds.

"you know we don't have a finder for this mission?"

"huh!?" I said letting go of the pansy. I watched him dumbfounded as he ran off like someone raped him or something.

Yuu-sama explained that we are going to meet a fellow exorcist named daisya,the finder was getting off on the next stop and he was with us for protection and he did not forget to empathize on what a total ass I was.

"you could have said it nicer"

"CHE"

I felt a tingling in my nose, it was the tingling of revenge.I went over to him a got really close to his face.

"what are you doing?" He asked as I began to make a wierd face."

"why are you making that face, what are you doing" hehe here it comes.

"AAACHOOOO"

"AAAAAAAA "

"hehe thats my sneezy face"

"YOU F#KING SNEEZED ON ME"

"you were being mean to me" I said in childish voice.

"so you sneezed on me"

"yup"

"your such a bitch"

"I'm not a bitch I'm THE bitch, remeber that" I said winking at him.

This of course lead to me running for my life while a crazy person was chasing me with his sword. He's so funny/cute when he's mad. He's like a child when he's mad, yelling and hitting.

Second chapter yaaaa!! Please review because I really need other people opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

family memories and nightmares pt1

_"no lindsey don't put that in your mouth you'll get sick" I said stealing the dirty cookie from my little cousin's grasp._

_"I'm a princess and princesses don't get sick"_

_" yes you are"_

_"what about me?" Cathrine chimed in, I couldn't help but laugh. Those two were friends since birth. Like me and my cousin. Lindsey was the boss and Chathrine was the sweetheart._

_"you both are"_

_"now come on your mommies are waiting" I said holding there tiny little hands._

The sweet memories of me family bless my vision. I miss them, I haven't seen them in so long. Lindsey and Cathrine probably don't like princesses anymore. I left to protect them. Why doesn't that make me feel better?

"ARI(ant)!"

My laughing cousins fadded away into a little princess doll. With sweet yellow curls and lacey pink dress. I wanted to look a little while longer.

"ARI!"

"What!!"

Kanda...That jerk ditched me as soon as we got off the train. I worried sick thinking that he could have been killed,or eaten by some mutant beavers. I know he has a tree-trunk up his ass but I worry about everyone.

"come on kid" A new voice said over my shoulder. He looked like a mage from my fire emblem games. His face had clown make-up under his eyes,every time he motioned to kanda I heard a gingle.

"who are you?"

"daisya"

This is daisya? I thought he would be a girl but now I think he's a clown, a very lame clown.

"aren't you a little old for dolls?" bobo asked. Yes,you can be too old for dolls but you can never be too old for a teddy bear.

"my younger cousins might like it"

"younger cousins?"

"yah I have 7"

"7?"

"and 2 older brothers and 1 younger brothers"

" I had three younger siblings"

"cool"

I wonder if Kanda had any family?

"Kanda do have any brother or sisters?"

Nothing, I was at least hoping to get a "che" from him but nothing.

"don't take it so hard he's just like that when comes to his family"

"why?"

"dunno but I doubt he'll tell anyone"

I bet he's hiding something.

"come on the tavern awaits!"

"t-tavern shouldn't we get on the train to find a general" All the information was on memo but since I can't read on trains then I lost it when I got off.

"the train doesn't leave till tommorrow and its too boring to wait for it so come on I don't have all day"

you sorta do since the train doesn't leave till tommorrow but something tells me that this person has the attention-span of a rodent.

At the tavern

The tavern was called the "looters wake" but it should have been called "hooters wake".It was filled with bar wenchs and old pervets looking for tail. My ass feels like a pin-cusion, Kanda went up to his room as soon as we walked in the door. I wanted to talk to him hopeing I could get more out of him.Where going to be together for a long time, we hsould at least get to know eachother. Instead I'm stuck with bobo eating crappy food.No amount of booze could make this any better. After a while Daisya was passed out, I had to get a bucket to catch all the drool,gross.

"how many did he have?" a man said. I shook his last bottle.

"about three and a half"

"what brute passing out on such a little lady"

" I say ya dump him" on of the wenchs said as she cleaned vomit off tables.

"he's not my boyfriend" I said

"take my advice sweety go for that man you were with earlier he looks like a real lady-killer" She said with a wink. You don't have to tell me twice. I doubt I would ever have a chance with him. It was late and this conforsation was getting akward so I guess I should wake sleeping ugly up.

"don't worry about him sweety,we'll throw him out with the dogs"

"thats harsh"

" thats life, now go to your room" the man said throwing me some keys.

3rd chapter yay! Ari means ant in japanease, it kanda's nickname for Mia. She clueless about what it means. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Memories and Nightmares pt2

**I get to tell the story today yay! So everything is going to be in 3rd person. I'm like a stalking ghost.**

Mia stared at the wall, it was perfectly illuminated by the moon. The full moon always out shown the stars, she loved the stars. She hated a full moon, a full moon was when evil arose both in monsters and in the hearts of people.

She stepped out of bed, the floors sqeaked with each step. She looked out the window, no moon, no stars ,her relfection.

messy brown hair frammed a sad face. Her nightgown cloaked a small frame.

What an ugly sight she hated it.

"It's not fair" she said to herself. She wanted to be pretty, if she was pretty everything would be better. Lenalee Lee was a perfect example, that girl was perfect a Mary Sue in every form. Pretty,sweet, nice, powerful eveyone loved her. If Mia could get away with it she would beat ms.perfect with a shovel then pop her water bra(you know those things are fake). Sadly she couldn't, Lenalee was too nice and everyone would hate her if she took away "sweet angel of the black order".

"I bet Kanda loves her"

Her words both surprised and sickened. She clutched her stomach and run to the bathroom. It felt like the longest hallway in the world. When she finally got there she couldn't take it anymore she puked. Her pain and sadness came all out along with her food.

"It must have been something I ate,yay something I ate" She said reasuring herself. She needed water, it would taste like strawberries. Everytime she puked the water tasted like strawberries. The water disgusted her mouth yet cooled her throat.

Her face was hot,her eye lid burn every blink. Each step was a stumble and each stumble was a fall. Opening the door hoping for a healing night sleep, she found her bed occupied.

"oh crap wrong room"

Her curiosity over powered her common sense and looked to see who was sleeping. It was Kanda, only one word to discribe this moment

"kawaii"

"oh shit now I'm like one of those stalking fan-girl"

She looked at him, he was cringing in pain,sweat was ouring down his face. Out of instinct she put her cold hand of his forehead. His eyes shot open. They looked at eashother, one with gaze of concern the other of horror.

The gaze was broken by a punch to the face.

She fell down tear in her eyes.

"who the hell are you?"

She couldn't speak her body was preparing itself for it's death.

"answer me!"

She mange to choke out something

"I'M SORRY YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND I-she puked again. Her legs began to move on there own into her room and under her bed there she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes that can move Mountians 

**Irish: Omg its the 5th chapter **

**Lavi: who the hell are you?**

**Irish: the author duh**

**Lavi: but thats not your name**

**Irish: its my old name**

**Lavi: K**

**Irish: now that, is settled get in this box!**

**Lavi: why?**

**Irish: cause I'm sending you to nellchan duh**

**Lavi:shoved into box**

**Irish: heres a book you can read on the trip**

**Lavi: **_**sex slaves for dumbies**_**?**

**Irish:yes**

**Kanda: your insane**

**Irish: ya and your attractive NOW TAKE YOUR FKING SHIRT OFF!**

**Kanda: no**

**Irish:...ugh well nellchan lavi well come in the mail soon**

**Lavi: mmfmfmmffmm**

**Irish: kicks box shush**

**That morning **

**Kanda's POV **

"Wow you guys look like crap"

"shut up clown boy"

" are you ESPing or something?"

" Its PMS not ESP dumbass and no I'm not"

" are you sure?"

" YESI'MF#KINGSURE"

Those two would not stop fighting. It took me forever to find them. Who sleeps outside with the rats and under a bed?

" Shut the hell up" I yelled. Ever since that woman..who looks like a child came it has been a non-stop head-ache. Her screaming voice echos in my head. Worried about me? Please she known me for what a day? How dare she act like she knows me.

_The lotus flower,my life, my world, my death. Petals fall one by one. The soft pink turns to death gray. Petals keep falling down to the bottom as I go down to hell. The fire, my skin crispped to frail black paper. My eyes boiled till the burst. My tounge and lungs turned ash clogging my throat. The pain so real, so hot. The fire began to cool,the smell of sufar left the the air. I awoke to see a woman. Out of shear instict I strook her. Who was that woman she look so fimilar. Would I kill her? I would be to easy to kill something so small and delicate. She was scaired, she knew she was going to die. She vomited, _

_"I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE "_

_"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU" she ran and it was over._

"Kanda!" Mia yelled into my face.

"what baka ari(stupid ant)"

"sorry but you where zoned out for a really long time, you didn't even introduce yourself to the finder, I had to do it for you but then again lack of sleep can do that to a person." she rambled. Its your fault that I didn't get any sleep.

"kanda what this?" she poking at my braclet.

"don't go poking around at other peoples things you stupid woman"

"sorry but can you please tell me what it is"

" a braclet"

" I think I would know that captian obious(sp?). Can you tell me what its for?"

" Its a japanese charm to ward of demons"

" It must remind you of home then,It must be important to you" She meant no harm but it made me so angry. My home was hell. That bastard and that whore of a woman, I would have killed them myself if someone hadn't beaten me to it. The only thing they taught me was that "the only person you can relay on is yourself". I take that to heart, everyone else is just in my way.

"Kanda,look some weird man" Mia yelled happily. What is she five, It was Maire Noise(Noise Marie). The only one on this "squad" with some form of sanity beside myself of course.

"The gangs all here" daisya said.

"except for the general" mia said shily

"no shit sherlock"

"I'm sorry kanda" she said. Shit now I hurt her feelings, wait why do I can about such a stupid woman.

"aww don't be so mean to the little girl" maire said.

"LITTLE GIRL!"

"y-yes"

"how old do you like I am?"

she's playing you maire don't fall for it. Your going to fall on your ass like you usually do.

"ummm a 14"

"I'M 17 YOU IDIOT!" drama queen.

"sorry"

"shut it, lets go"

"I really think she's PMSing" Daisya whispered.

"I heard that you clown reject!" Mia yelled ahead of us. God, I'll admit you excist if you just kill me now.

**Irish: did I sound like you kanda-pon?**

**Kanda: where the hell are all my shirts**

**Irish" I sold them :)**

**Kanda: WHY?**

**Irish: so I buy this taiser gun**

**Kanda: I hate you**

**Irish: I love you too kanda-pon, Allen is up for grabs the highest bidder wins!**

**Allen: WHAT! :(**

**Kanda: Your skrewed moyashi**

**Irish: you say something man-slave**

**Kanda:...**


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes that can move mountain chapter 6

Her true face

Irish: no pre-story talking today

Kanda,Allen: Thank god

Irish: before I start the story this take place when kanda's crew go fight in Barcalona

Being weak is a fate worse than death. Those who are weak can be beaten, bashed and broken. It disgust me, anyone who is weak deserves to die. Streangth is all that matters. If you are strong no can hurt you,tease you, make you suffer. Eye for an eye, if that makes the world blind then so be it! I live by that law. Fighting the akuma? How pointless, if they are in such pain then kill themselves or let themselves be killed. They want to be like that. I would just let them die.But I never had a choice in the matter. Does anyone? I left to save my family from the shame of what I have done. My name is Mia and I have done unforgivable things and I don't have any regrets.

"Innocence activate"

A long purple ribbon flew from my grip. It wrapped around an akuma making it scream in pain and glow purple.I spun on my heels as It crashed into several other akuma like a gaint wrecking ball till it eventrally exploded. I was so angry I wanted to destroy, to kill, to fight. Fuck everyone else, I need to let out some steam. I'M SO PISSED(for no good reason, I must have pissed myself off) GOD I WISH I HAD SUPER STREANGTH SO I CAN POUND THE GROUND AND LOOK REALLY COOL DOING IT! I destroyed every akuma in my way then I relised I was alone. I couldn't hear the crash of the ocean so I was on the edge of the city. A large stone was seperating me from me destination. I swong my whip into the wall.

"retract" I commanded.

I reach the top getting a good view of the city. Barcalona is said to be one of the most beautiful cities but to me it never looked so ugly. I stood on my tip-toes to see if I could get a location on the others. Then I lost my balance after hearing an awful sound. It sounded like a train coming to a screeching halt while everyone on board is dragging their nails on calkboards. In my un-graceful falling I swong my whip to a flagpole but it was not high enough to save me from dragging my ass across the cobble stone streets.

"ouch damn it"

I couldn't stop had to keep to find the other exorcist or that general person. I think is name was Tiedoll or something. I never meet him but I'm I'll spot the general's uniform(note: general Tiedoll wears regular clothes over his uniform). I started to run toward the center of the city. The streets bent and curved and some just stopped all togther. It was making me very dizzy and more importantly I hate running!

"aww shit I'm lost" I said to myself.

Flap flap flap

Thats not a bird or a plane and I'm damn sure its not super man.

Its a very ugly fairy(golem), if it says "hey look listen" I'm gonna smash it.

"WHERE THE FK WERE YOU!"

it screamed...in Kanda's voice. uh oh I'm in twouble.

"sorry Kanda I just had to blow off some steam"

"che, what is your location?"

"I don't know all the buildings look the same"

"stay were you are, we'll locate you in the morning an-

"shhhhhhhh"

I heard voices. They were close at least the next street over. Both male, I reconized one of them but I forgot who. I had to focus.

"Oi ari what is going on?"

"SHHHH"

A flash of purple poured from the street corner(right). Then everything got really quiet. I had to check it out. Hanging from a street lamp was a silhoette(sp?) I would know anywhere, Daisya. Not a breath, not a stir, nothing, he was dead.

"Kanda, I found Daisya"

"how is he?"

"dead"

"I see"

"the innocence?"

"missing"

"stay where you are"

We spoke like soldiers, not hint of emotion or mourning. He wasn't the type to show emotion and I had no reason to. Daisya was a stranger to me, it would be like crying at a strangers funeral. Its like a broken pencil, pointless(CORNY).

The least I could do was to talk his body down and clean him up a bit.

His body was tied upside down(and high up), since I'm verdical callenged I had to climb up the pole to untie him. I untied him and he fell on his head,f#k. I should leave a sticky note on him that the broken head was post-mordum(after death). What a smell, it burned the inside of my nose. It was tobacco, the really fancy kind. Like the ones you see in the stores on the high shelves in the really fancy boxes.

Things moved pretty fast after that. As the sun rose the finders gathered, they mourned him over him. Why? They didn't know him, not even his name just "exorcist-sama". How stupid still they came. Kanda and Maire came alittle later. I didn't want to make eye contact with kanda because I was happy to see him when I should be sad. All I could do was look at the sunrise, it was so pretty and calm which made me think. I hope he died in a cool way, he would be so pissed in the afterlife if he died bored. Maybe I did know him pretty he well, then again I can fiqure out a rodent pretty well too.

"time to go the general is waiting" Kanda already leaving Maire and I behind.

"Kanda-kun!"

"K-kanda-kun?"

"since you wouldn't let me call you "yuu-sama(see chapter 1), I'm gonna call you kanda-kun"

I grinned happily.

"shut up Maire!"

Kanda yelled, I guess maire thought it was funny and try to laugh at it bellow the kandar, he failed.

"kanda-kun whats the general like? I bet he's a super strict hard-to-the-core badass right?"

They got quiet, was I wrong?but thats impossible I'm never wrong.

I was wrong

It was scraggaly looking man, with glasses and a muscache. He probally has never heard of the word "comb" before. He began to mourn Daisya which made sense since he knew him. I hid behind the two mutes(kanda and maire) I didn't want anyone to see me. No matter how "weird" this man was he is still a general and meeting a general is scary. What where did he go? Oh shit.

"hello there"

"aaaaahhhh"

He fking snuck up on me! That is not cool man! I hate that! I get surprised easily. He started to cray again and hugged me.

" I have lost a son but gained a daughter its a bittersweet moment"

He said in between sniffles. D-daughter!? I have a dad and its not him. I pride his arms of me. I look at the other hoping that this wasn't the general and the real and sane one was somewhere else. Maire was quiet and Kanda's head vain was close to bursting.

"general Tiedoll we have to get moving"

"now now yuu-kun I need to get to know my new daughter"

Hey why does he get to call you yuu when I can't thats not fair.

"Kanda-kun is right we should get moving"

I said trying to make sure he doesn't hug me again. I'm still stuck on the fact that he called me his daughter and daisya his son, unless daisya's mom was having something on the side(which I doubt cause daisya discribe his mom as a fat-ass cow). I felt an hand on my shoulder.

"don't stress over it, the general is just like that"

Maire said. He's like what? A freak. None the less we found him so I guess its mission complete. I guess we should head back to the order. We began to leave the wrong way.

"um sir the order is the other way"

"I know I'm not going back"

"why?"

"my job is to look for more exorcist"

"understood"

Two exorcist came toward us. I knew who they where, well to be honest I only knew one but the white hair gave me a pretty good idea who the other one was.

Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker. I have to say Allen is so fking cute, its not even funny. Sadly I'm too old for him. Lenalee lee, that bitch she knows about me, my past no one was meant to know. I wanted to introduce myself to allen.

"Hi, My name is Mia, nice to meet you"

"Allen walker, nice to meet you"

Polite and cute, he is just asking to get raped. I held out my hand. Before I could shake his hand lenalee whispered something in his ear. All the color left his face and he withdrew his hand. She told him, why? I wasn't going to hurt anyone, she doesn't understand I had to do it, I couldn't let anyone else suffur the way I have to. She only has her brother to lose but I lost it all. The memories there coming back, the blood my blood their blood my scar their death. The fire the fire which I started. My head it hurts. I'm t sorry for what I've done I'd do it all again if I had to but please mom,dad everyone don't wait for me. I can only dream that I can go to the place where you are now.

**Irish: that took forever. If this is getting too sadistic then stop reading because Mia's past is more twisted than most people's likeing. Next chapter well tell her past and its not pretty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyes that could move Mountians**

**chapter 7: My mission in life**

**Irish: this is gonna be a sad chapter**

**Momo(my BFF, not from bleach): I'm still mad at you**

**Irish: why?**

**Momo: you sent lavi to someone else**

**Irish: you still have Allen**

**Momo: its not the same**

**Irish: you anime whore**

**--**

I dug my nails into my arms, the pain was my punishment. I don't care if it hurts but it has to be done. Everyone was quiet, the general dragged us on this smelly hay cart to the next town which was a day away. It would have taken us 2 hours but the general begged the driver to take the long way because "the schenery was so much better this way". Better schenery my ass theres nothing here but trees and dirt. Calm down Mia, think about something else before you go through a nervous breakdown. Maire was passed out and snoreing like a banshe in woodchipper. Kanda and the general just sat there. Without someone to talk to make me avoid the fact that I was a _killer_. The panic swept through my body like a deadly nails dug into my arms once more. I could feel my skin breaking and my blood flowing free.

"stop that"

Kanda said bashing my hand with the hilt of his sword. I looked at him blankly. Blood dripped from my fingers to the wood. He glared at me, it was strange its not his wound why should he care?

" why do you care its not your hand thats bleeding"

He began to "che" but held it longer till grew angrier. He grabbed my collar and held yanked toward him. His cold black eyes seemed to burn in cold fire. His breath was uneven yet feirce like an animal about to make the final kill.

" what the hell is worng with you! Yesterday you were happy, three hours ago you were angry and now your like a corpse"

He yelled into my face. My body began to move on its own. It swatted him away sat back down. Without taking my eyes of him.

" tell me, why was lenalee so warry about you"

" you don't want to know"

" Tell him Mia-chan, it'll feel good to get it off your chest. You knew told anyone before have you?"

The general said. I guess he was awake this whole time.

"no I haven't but you have read my file you should already know."

"true but Its better to hear from the one who knows it best"

I sighed and smiled a bit. He tricked me, sneaky bastard.

" so thats why you took the long way to make me talk"

"yes and the schenery is lovely too"

Just when I would I have any respect for him, he destroys it with pictures. If I told them would they hate me like lenalee does since she some how got her gruby hands on my file.

"If I told you would you promise not think of me any differently?"

Quiet, they couldn't promise that. People's opinions on others change every hour of everyday.

"very well then"

When I was 14 years old. My family, my parents, my 3 brothers, my 7 cousins and their parents. We left our hometown after an akuma attack. After days of traveling we came to a small town. It looked like an average town. But It was strange because all the house surronded one building. I looked like a church but it didn't have windows just one large door. The people were quiet and always gave us wierd looks when we passed by. The wouldn't sell us anything and wouldn't recive our gifts. My mom said its because we were new to the town but I wasn't so sure.

Every sunday all the locals would go into church. I never went but I couldn't go even if I wanted. They told me it was for locals only. I tried to go in once when everyone left. It wasn't like any church I've seen. It was all painted black and it smelled like a decaying animal. The only light in the room was the candles from the red altar. Above it was a horrifing painting of a demon with gleaming red eyes and yellow horns. Paintings of fire were everywhere. I wanted to get a closer look but every step the smell of death was stronger. I couldn't take it I had to leave.

The next part went so fast. They asked us out in the middle of the night, then the knife, the blood, the screaming. I tried to stop them but I wasn't strong enough.

"there was nothing you could do"

"NO IF I WAS STRONGER I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"

My wound wasn't fatal like the restof my family. They looked like they were sleeping, like perfect doves that were bleeding very badly. I waited for them to wake up. They would say that I was right and this place was bad and we could return to our old village. I waited for two days for them to wake up. I never thought that they were dead but I just couldn't grasp it. I didn't cry for them that day not the next day or the day after that. I was filled with too much hate.

I wanted them to pay, to suffer! They will feel the pain my family felt ten times over. I was going to send them to hell were they belong. Blood was going to be shed. I was going to kill them in the fire they loved so much!

When they went into the church I barricaded the door. I set the place on fire, it was like a halo to hell. The screaming was like music to my ears. They screamed praying to god for the salvation they so do not deserve. As the fire grew the screams began to were dieing. The door began to creak open only just enough to see the hell I made. I loved it they were screaming and crying. It was so funny I couldn't help but laugh. Making them feel my pain, no matter how hard they cry to their god for help it will never come.

Burnt hands clawed at the door. In the door cracked and I saw a crying eye and bleeding mouth. This day I wonder what they would say to me if the church hadn't collapsed.

"then the exorcist found you"

the general said interupting my story.

"yes"

I didn't tell them, that they found me as I was about to hang myself. I begged for them to kill me but they said I was valuable.

The only that was keeping me from being executed on the spot was that I was compatible. Every time I passed some one they said they same things that I was a killer and I should die in the fire I started.

"are you done?"

"yes I am done"

"no you're not"

"yes I am'

"no you'rre not ari"

"fine what else do you want to know"

"what is your purpose for living. I would have expected a weak creature like you would have killed yourself by now."

" To reddem myself from the great sin I have made. When I die, I can see my family in heaven and give them a proper good bye before I go to hell."

The general was right I do feel alot better now that I have gotten that off my chest. I felt so calm that my body and mind finally went down for a peaceful night's sleep. I had my first good dream that night since the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eyes That Can Move Mountains**

**Chapter:8**

**Allen: that last chapter was really sad**

**Irish: that was the point**

**Allen: do every single character in a shonen anime/manga have depressing pasts?**

**Irish: I know weird.**

**--**

**Third person POV again YAAA XD**

**--**

Mia peacefully slept on the cart. The sound of her breathing harmonised with the jumbling of the cart. As the sun rose to the center to the center of the sky, she still slept. As the cart reached its stop. It was time for her sleep to end.

"Mia-chan its time to wake up"

The general said.

Mia was awake but was hopeing that he would give up and leave her to sleep. The general tried the same tactic and Mia hoped there was a snooze button on this really annoying alarm clock. After 3 minutes Kanda began annoyed picked Mia up and walked into the forest. The others were filled with confusion, wonder and dirty thoughts. They heard a splash and then a scream. Kanda threw Mia into a river. Out of the forest came Kanda with his regular "che" look and a very wet and angry Mia.

Mia began calling Kanda a string of curses that would make even the dirtiest sailor cringe in disgust.

Walking into the town everyone was looking at them. It was not everyday you got to see an exorcist.

"I wish I could dry off or change my clothes"

Mia thought to herself. She could have changed her clothes any time she wanted but she didn't trust them(the guys on her team) not to peek on her. Two girls walked up and grabbed Kanda's arms. Then began talking all sweet-innocent it made Mia feel sick not to mention jealous . Mia had to admit they we're very pretty. They had their hair up in perfect curls and wore make so think you could cut it with a knife. They were busting it out like no one else had them.Kanda just yanked his hands away walking away with his usual "che". Instead of kicking the living crap out of those girls. She had a better idea, she would bitch slap them, the royal way. There are many types of bitch-slaps:

1.the direct approuch(her favorite)

2. with words

3. irony

She just held her head up high and walked pasted them.

"that guy was such a hotty(tell us something we don't know ladies), why did he turn us down. No one turns us down"

Mia walked passed them ready for the kill.

" maybe cheap hooker isn't his type"

"what did you say?"

FINISH IT. A voice said inside Mia's head. Now its time for the uppercut.

"women with REAL beauty don't show themselves off like dogs they let the men come to them"

Mia keeped walking with the pride and dignity that she wished she had. In her mind she was dancing. She felt so proud of her self, it was better than the time she finally fiqured out how to use the golems. Ran happliy to Kanda's side. She wasn't planning on talking to him but still it was nice being with him. She felt safe.

Kanda hated those kinds of women. Everywere he went they would hound over him like a starving animal. They wern't like that when he was younger, they wouldn't even look at him. He hated girls like that. He looked at the smiling girl beside him.

"at least you aren't like that"

"what did you say?"

"nothing"

"I think you said something"

"it was probably in your head you stupid girl"

"I'M NOT STUPID! ask me any question I'll totally know it!"

Kanda just walked ahead of her not wanting to play such a childish game with her.She began whining and jumping up and down like a 2 year old.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED"

she yelled as she jumped on Kanda's back and began to noogie him. This would have lead to Mia's death but Kanda was too surprised that she had the balls to this. Not even that brain dead rabbit would go this far. Out of anger he flung her off in a swift movement. He began to walk foreward toward the general and Maire who were smart enough not to get involved.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Mia yelled. He turned to look at her. Her uniform was covered in dirt. She bared her teeth like a dog. Her eyes were so fierce and angry they would rival his own. It was so strange that someone so childish and playful could become something so angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

By this time the others came to either Kanda's or Mia's rescue, the one in trouble is how you look at it. Out of the goodness in his heart the general tried to help her up

"don't touch me"

she said slapping her hand away. She walked away she had no clue were they were going but she sure as hell wanted to be away from here.

Kanda grabbed her collar and pulled it up like a noose.

"you bitch, you have no right to talk to us like that! Show some respect to your higher ups. Your supposed to keep quiet and do shit work. bow you head and beg for forgiveness so I don't beat your ass right here"

Her face was frozen, hard and plain as stone. Her eyes still fierce and powerful. She showed no fear nor remorese. It wasn't in her character to do so.

"you shouldn't use such brash words, it makes you seem weak. Just so you know not even the devil himself can make me beg."

she said coldly. She did feel a little bad about being mean to the general but her pride would never let her addmit it. Both of them glared at each other, neither of them wanted to look away for that would be admitting defette. After some time Mia's anger began to die down. Her gaze began to soften and she realized that they were so close to each other.

"H-he is sooo handsome"

Mia thought to herself. Her face felt hot and her palms began to sweat. She had to look away if they stayed like this any longer she might do something really embarassing.

"must look away but I can't but I he is um no hotness, help"

she was so flusterd that even her thoughts were a jumbled up.

"please put her down yuu-kun, mia-chan please behave yourself"

the general said.

He placed her down and "che"ed her. Maire had his "I'm lost in my own world and will only respond with a hmn" look. The general just smiled.

"now be good little children and say your sorry"

Veins popped from numerous places on Kanda's face.

"I'M NOT A F&KING CHILD YOU &U& &("

(I don't like censorship but I'll have to change the ratings, just think about the time the Pats lost the super bowl, the words will come). Mia couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny and Kanda was being so cute.

"hahhahahhahahhaha"

They stopped what they were doing(trying to stop kanda's hissy fit) and look at the small girl. A strange noise was coming out of her mouth it was loud and sounded like someone put a hyena in a blender.

She opened her eyes from laughing to see everyone staring at her. She always knew she had a skrewed up laugh but she loved it. It was always funny to see peoples reaction to her laughter. Truthfully she laughed so loud so she could forget just for a short moment that she was sad.

"alright then, now that everyone is happy lets go on the train"

"train?"

"yes train, then we're going on a boat "

Everyone cridged in unhappiness. Maire hated boats, he gets realy seasick. Mia hates to travel and Kanda hates everything.

"um were are we going?'

Mia asked.

"The journey is more importanhen the destination"

"thats not an answer!"

As they were walking Mia tugged at Kanda's sleeve like a child.

"hey kanda"

"wha-

she began to smoothe his bangs over without saying a word Ignoring the death glares she focused on her work. When she was done she patted his head lightly.

"your hair was all messed up"

she said smiling.

**--**

**Irish: laughs**

**Kanda: WHY THE FK ARE YOU LAUGHING!**

**Irish: your face is all red**

**Kanda: NO ITS NOT**

**Irish: fine what everit so is**

**Irish: anyway go look on my new deviantart acount to see the picture I drew of Mia**

**Kanda: it sucks**

**Irish: ya it does, go to irishwitch56./art/My-oc-97811502**

**Irish: KANDA BLUSHED!! XD**

**Kanda: YOU BITCH!**

**Irish: Damn straight**


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes that could move mountains.

chapter: 9

**Irish: I have a message for NELL-CHAN!**

**Allen/kanda: (scared)**

**Irish: show some balls, anyway nell being my first(if not only) subcriber gets a part in the story! So heres the deal, you're going to be in one chapter for now. You will be an exorcist but I already decided your innocence. Its a surprise but its paracitic. You will look like nel from bleach. If you want changes let me know ASAP K!**

**--**

"WE MISSED THE F#KING TRAIN!"

"your too loud, baka ari"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL, WE HAve TO WALK TWENTY MILES TO THE NEXT TOWN TO GET ON THE THIS TRAIN!"

I yelled. I was so angry, the general took three hours THREE HOURS to pick out new drawing pencils. For the first 5 minutes I got read a pop-up book, then I was done and it got boring. Its not like Kanda or Maire were up to make a conversation.

"now now mi-mi(mI-mI)chan, I know your cranky but try to be paitent, we're almost there"

Mi-mi chan was my new nickname. I prefere ari over mi-mi. Acording to the map I saw in a town that we are in uh celklesova..what ever the hell it is. Really is it that hard to name a country that is easy to pronounce? I couldn't even read it off the freaking map, I had to get soem random guy to read it for me. A man came to our seats and began to tremble. It didn't take a brain surgen to fiqure out what would happen next.

"prepare to die exorcist"

gasp, another level 2 akuma. We've been attacked by so many they're starting to get boring. I should let Kanda do it. I'm too lazy and he like slashing things.

Before Kanda could kill it, it spit out something. Something horrible.

Fire

It trys to get me. My family's faces erupt from the flames. Their faces burnt and scarred from the hell which I have damned them. Speaking to me, cursing me, could you blame them? I couldn't even give them a proper burial, their bodies forever burning in my fire.

_you bitch,how dare you do this to us_

_you could have saved us_

_its should have been you_

please forgive me

_we can never forgive you_

I had to escape but I had to face them. Please some one help me. Sharp knifes dug into my back then the fire went away but so did my sight. From that blaze of fear I began to dream.

_"what are you reading sweety?"_

_"its a book about samurais"_

_"samurais?"_

_" YEAH, they're super cool, they fight with cool swords. They are even better than knights. They the strongest fighters. Its so amazing, it all says so in this book see? See?"_

_"you like them alot don't you"_

_"of course, I'm going to find one and make him train me"_

_"really were can we find your trainer-to-be?"_

_"japan"_

_" that paces is filled with demons"_

_"so, I'll meet the greatest samurai ever and and and I'll make him train me, so I can be strong like him"_

_They look so noble, strong and handsome. My knight and shinning armor, someday I'll find you_

"hey I thinks she is waking up"

"THATS GREAT!!"

"sshhh your gonna scare her"

I didn't want to go back. I wanted to go back to a peacful moment of my past.

I awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. I sat up but then laid back down from the sharp pains that errupted from my back.

"you shouldn't get up, we removed alot of glass shards from your back"

I knew that voice, I was so fked. It was that white haired boy from before. That would mean Lenalee was there too. It doesn't matter, I'm done, I'm done with them, I want to hurry up and find my group. They only bring up bad memories for me.

I got up slowly. I had to leave, escape. I don't care how but I have to leave.

The boy was telling me to sit back down, he doesn't care about my wounds all he cares about is the weapon on my thigh. Thats the only reason I'm even alive. My nails dug into my forearms out of self hatred.

**Third person POV**

Her actions puzzled Allen. She seemed like such a nice person, when she was with Kanda. He felt bad for not shaking her hand eariler but Lenalee said she was scary. Allen couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It must be hell to be stuck with that darn pontail.

He didn't know her but yet he could tell, their were two sides to this person. The first side was kind, friendly and maybe a little bit silly. He would like to be friends with that side. The other side was cold, anger and heartbroken. What ever happened to her must have been very painful. She must be a strong person, to go through something that painful yet try to put herself back togther again. Allen wondered if he could do that. He didn't want to think about it, he had to get back to the task at hand. Making her lay back down before her wounds re-open.

He reach out to grab her, but instead of grabbing her shoulder, he grabbed her hair. She spun around to face him in pain. Allen, trying to grab on to something, grabbed her hair ribbon. Allen couldn't help but blush. She looked like a different person, a really pretty person. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look like if she smiled?

Mia slapped him across the face he didn't hate him but she was angry.

"ALLEN-KUN!"

lenalee called out. Allen just stood up and brushed the dirt off his coat. He could never hit a girl.

"aren't you going to fight back?"

Mia yelled at Lenalee.

"come on! I know how much you hate me"

They was she stood, her face, those eyes. She was frighting like demon.

"I don't hate you but.."

"But what"

She walked over and grabbed one of Lenalee's pigtails. Lowering her down so they could see eye to eye(Mia is shorter than Lenalee).

"I'm the thing your scared of becoming"

She pulled tighter on the pigtails.

"ya, I know all about your "world". From your point of view I don't have one. It was destroyed,so what am I? A nothing, a monster."

"No! Thats not true it-ts just that you have no regret"

she began to cry. It made Mia angrier, she pulled tighter.

"Regret! I died that day. The only thing keeping me alive is so childish idea and the fear of the hell that proudly awaits me"

It was coming, all of it.

"I should be angry at you! Your perfect, everyone loves you"

She began to cry out of rage. The tears stung her burning face.

"why can't I be like that! Having so many people loving you. Friends, family-family.

Letting go of the pigtail, she dropped to the ground, crying.

She realized that she was never was mad at Lenalee. She was mad herself, Lenalee was herself. She hated herself for what she did.

It wasn't her family that was yelling at her, she was. She was her own demon. Did her parents truly hate her? Or was it her own guilt twisting her every thought.

"mom,dad I'm sorry. Do you still love me?"

she cried out.

"of course they do"

She looked up to see Allen smiling at her.

"really?"

"yes, Your such a strong person. To have lost so much but still try to put yourself back together. Your family will always be with you. It will be O.K, I promise."

She threw her arms around his neck and burried her face into his coat.

"I never thought that a horrible person like me would have someone praising me and making it all o.k, thank you.

**Irish: check out mia facing her demons on my deviantart account!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eyes that could move Mountains**

**Chapter 10: Doll**

**Irish: Chapter 10, holy crap!!**

**Kanda: you really have no life**

**Irish: T.T**

**Mia: Kanda-kun be nice**

**Kanda: NO, go talk to moyashi then if you have a problem with it!!**

**Mia: huh(confussed)?**

**Irish: somebodies jealous**

**Kanda: WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THAT BALLESS MOYASHI! **

**Allen: FK YUU KANDA!!**

**Irish: Nell , you're gonna come up soon, but not in this chapter sorry. Its 3 person POV again, Mia's will come later.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Kanda quickly walked down the path. His mind was racing with thousands of thoughts. This was very unlike him, he only focused on his misson, how to get there and when he can leave. He told Marie and the general that he would go and get her. He was the only who could, Maire wasn't very good with women and he would NOT I repeat Not be stuck with the general by himself. They would meet them at the train station 5 miles north of him. He didn't a clue where the general was dragging them but it was his job to protect him.

_baka ari_

Kanda said to himself. It was her fault he was out like this, not only did he have to talk with people(finders, random people ect) he also has to be in the same breathing space as _moyashi_. He was called via golem that she was with them(allen and lenalee) and had cryed her freaking brains out. She scared the living sht out of them, he enjoyed the thought of moyashi pissing himself over a little girl. To him she was the farthest thing from scary.

_she could focus on the future rather than the past._

Then again Kanda could never understand the bonds of family. He doubted if he could ever really grasp how much Mia's family meant to her. He didn't like thinking about it. It gave him a head ache and that meant pain for others. He was almost there. He wanted to get there soon so he can leave but he didn't want to get there either.

**Mia's POV**

"and I'm sorry for that too"

I said walking behind Allen and Lenalee.

"for the thousanth time WE FORGIVE YOU"

They said togther.

After the crying incedent, I fell asleep. When I woke up I begged them to forgive me. They said they did but I begged anyway. I felt really bad, it felt like the bad side of me died and the me I am now was free to live. I liked this feeling alot. I got a new look too, Lenalee lent me one of her dress things to cover my uniform, it makes me look older. So I basicly look like I'm 14 1/2 now. Compared to my usual 12 3/4.

" can you at least give a punishment just to ease my mind."

Lenalee looked at me for a second, then looked up to the sky in thought. She jumped up and giggled. She seemed very happy about this.

"THATS IT, your gonna be my new dress-up doll!"

That sounds sick on so many levels. I was hopeing for a wedgie or something like that.

"WHAT!"

Allen and I both said.

"yup, you see I you'd to have a my-size doll with thousands of cute little outfits. When I could no longer fit in the clothes my brother threw the doll away. But you are the perfect size to fit in the clothes that I've saved. oh, this is going to be so much fun!!"

she said jumping up and down.

I'd rather be dragged by my thumbs through a catus field. I will not be some moe! This is cruel and unusual punishment, but I'm a woman of my word. I hate that I have so much pride. The whip on my hip began to feel warm. Its been like that ever since I woke up. It must be happy too. Not about the doll thing I hope.

"Lenalee, she could just buy you a new doll"

Allen said.

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"no way"

DAMN IT!

"why?"

Yay, Lenalee why do you want to ruin any kind self-confidence I have?

"look at her, she's ssoo cute!"

Cute!? What? Me?! I found myself choking on my own spit. Is she blind? I'm so freaking ugly. My hair is frizzy, I'm too short, my feet smell realy bad. I have tree trunks for thighs. I sorta felt happy, I guess I couldn't help it. That was the first time someone complimented me, except my mom.

"HAHA look your face is all red!"

_eeeeppp!!_

I covered my face and hope the red would go away. It only made my face even redder.

" I'm not cute at all, if you want to have a cute doll you should just dress up Allen"

I said with my face still red as an apple.

Allen is very cute. Its not even funny but he is too young for me and my heart belongs to someone else(kanda). Shut up inner me(you so do). Whatever its just a one-sided crush. It won't last or be returned(ya right) GO TO HELL(already there jack-hole). I don't know if I really had crush on him. He was good looking no doubt about it but thats not love. I more or less admire him; he was so strong and nothing could stop him. He was protective and I wish I could understand him better so I can give a reason for the fuzziness Allen began to turn so red that his skin matched his scar. Lenalee saw his discomfort and tried to help him.

"so Mia what is it like working with Kanda?"

Lenalee said changing the subject. Allen stopped being embaressed and got angry.

"how can be with that mean, cruel, heartless ponytail!"

He said flailing his arms around.

Ponytail? Is that the best you can come up with? Just call him a basterd or something its not that hard. I was basicly born swearing. Every insult stung my heart. I know different or at least I hope I do.

"Hey, he may be cruel, foul-mouthed(so am I) and sometimes a total douce. He is loyal, strong and protective. I bet he is really nice really REALLY  deep down and he is totally right behind me isn't?"

They just nodded. FK! I think I'm gonna throw up my internal organs. Not only did I defend someone and sorta admited that I(sorta) like him due to the fact that I can't think before I act. He is also saw it, thats like being kicked in the groin while someone dumps glue on your head! A wildfire was burning under my skin.

"Moyashi"

"BaKanda"

Still burning here. Wait did he call Allen Moyashi? That sounds way cuter than Ari(she has no idea what they mean)!? What they hell, does he like, like him or something. I had no idea he swings that way? I have a crush on a gay man, DAMN IT. NOT AGAIN!! I could just imagen what Lenalee was thinking.

"This is better than my soaps"

Kanda and Allen started fighting, it was so funny/cute. I couldn't help but laugh.

"moyashi"

"its Allen, BaKanda!"

"jack ass pussy"

"loser"

"freak"

"FEMALE!"

I bet that struck a cord. I remeber one time Daisya told how a guy started hitting on Kanda-kun, so he "fixed" him if you catch my drift.

"Stop fighting!"

Lenalee shouted, shoving them apart.

Why? Why did you ruin the cuteness, its like setting a picture of a puppy on fire.

I'm using very good simalies today(your spelling still sucks).

"why did you stop them? Its really funny and cute"

CURSE MY INABILITY TO THINK BEFORE I TALK!! Why am I doing this today? I mean really. I should just scream "I have a crush on Kanda even though he is gay" at the top of my lungs. All three of them were choking on their spit. Hey, you know if Allen and Kanda get it on, it would be really hot. I'm seriously skrewed up in the head. I must change the subject before I have really pervy thoughts.

"we should go now Kanda-kun, the general is waiting for us"

I cheered hopeing we could leave and everyone would forget the whole "cute" thing. They will think about something else like five-headed bunnies or something.

"you'll be Okay with him right?"

Allen said.

"Its o.k, I'm tough"

I laughed patting him on the head. I looked over to kanda-kun and he was half way down the path. What is with that man? I ran after him while waving good bye to my new friends. I like that word "friends", it feels good.

"bye bye"

I cought up to him and smiled.

"so Kanda-kun did you miss me?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I updated fast this time!! I'm going to be busy for a while a expect another chapter in about 1 to 2 months. Sorry, I hope you liked it. Watch Sekirei its a kick ass anime!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eyes that can move mountains**

**Chapter 11:**** Stars are nice**

**Irish: X( School is hard, I HATE ALL THIS GOD DAMN MAKE-UP WORK!!!**

**Kanda: shut up-reading-**

**Irish: MANGA!!!, MUST TAKE!!!-steals-**

**Irish: Strawberry Panic?**

**Allen: Kanda is a pervert**

**Mia: -reads- how sweet, shizuma is so sweet to nagisa-blushes-**

**Allen: I didn't know you were into that kinda of thing**

**Mia: love is love, what difference does it make if its with two men or two women**

**Irish: GOD BLESS YURI AND YAOI!!!**

**Mia: XD**

**Kanda: stupid yaoi fangirls**

**Irish/Mia: DON'T JUDGE US!!!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"My poor mi-mi chan"

the general sobbed all over my(Lenalee's) new dress. If this goes on any longer it will look like I wet myself.

"I'm fine,really so please get off me!!"

I yelled trying to get out of his creepy hug. As soon as I met up with the general,I was glomped by him.

"I thought my new daughter would be lost forever"

I pulled and pulled but that man had a vice grip. My ribs began to dig into my lungs. It was hard to breathe, I hope my face doesn't turn red, it isn't a very good color on me.

"general, if we don't hurry we will miss the train"

Marie said placing his hand lightly on the general shoulder.

My lungs rejoiced at the oxygen quickly filling my lungs. Thank you Maire, I'll buy you a sea sickness pill for the boat instead of letting you barf your brains out.

" Oi, Ari"

"hmn?"

"you better not disapear again cause I'm not going to go looking for you sorry ass"

He is right, I've disapeared twice already. It was all because of my stupid problems. I'm so selfish,I should have kept them to myself. We all must fight our own demons alone. I should practice what I preach rather than seek pity from my team mates.

"oh I'm sorry"

"_che_, don't say sorry for things that aren't your fault, its annoying"

My face felt warm and my heart's beating felt soft yet fast. This is what it feels like to have a happy blush not a crush blush. A happy blush is based on another words or actions that make you happy. A crush blush is just based on someones looks. I could be wrong I only read that in a book about how to get in touch with your "feelings".

So we set off to the train station. The forest train slowly melted into a busy town. The green ocean became a multi-colored ocean of people. In a matter of moments the smoke of the train choked my throat. The sound of the train's whistle mixed with endless chatter of people was one massive head ache.

"come now my cute little children,time to get on the train!"

This is so emmbaressing , everyone is giving us weird looks-OH MY GOD NOW HE'S SKIPPING! I glanced over to Kanda, he was grinding his teeth so hard that dust was coming out. He was grumbling something in japanese, it don't know what it means but I bet its was over the PG rating the author gave this story. I wish he would calm down. He is very cute when he's having one of his "diva" fits but it would be better if he were calm. Maybe I should try to!

"hey Kanda-kun"

NO BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA! LISTEN TO ME, THE LITTLE VOICE INSIDE YOUR HEAD! I KNOW WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN WHILE(ya no shit)! LISTEN-too late.

"please calm down, o.k"

I said in the softest voice possible

His eyes turn to me. Those deep sea blue eyes frosted over in a painful glare. they were so beautiful, like a perfect ocean. I couldn't look away, it was like I was drowning and didn't have the streangth to escape. Every human has a soul, the eyes are the windows to the soul. I wanted to see it, going down the deep ocean blue. Would it be dark or light? It didn't matter I had to see, I had to know.

"WHY THE F#$K ARE YOU STARING AT ME!!"

Back to reality.

"nothing, nothing sorry"

DAMN IT, and I was so close too. Maybe I should try again when he's sleeping, no that won't work damn it. I'm so stupid some times, then again smart ideas aren't really my forte. Like one time I had this idea about messager dolphins. They would carry messages to ships and stuff. I thought it was a great idea till I thought about land-locked countries. Then about were to keep and feed the dolphins, I just gave up on the idea. It makes me sad because it seems like a really good idea too(true story)!

"MI-MI-CCCHHHHAAANNNN! HURRY UP THE TRAIN IS LEAVING!"

oh sh+t f++k! I'm zoning out too much. I raced toward the train and entered a boarding car that smelled of cheap tobacco and vomit. Remember about how I said everything in the black order was fancy, I take it back. Its like rat's crap's CRAP, its that bad. Remember kids in places like this you should always keep your money in your front pockets. Oh my god these seats are so gross, what the hell is that gum? Ewww nasty.

" aren't you gonna sit Kanda?"

"hell no"

smart man and with a quick _thump thump_ the train began to move. With Kanda just standing, Maire sleeping and the general drawing, I looked out my window. The sun was setting, I hate sunsets. It means the end of the day, reminds you of all the things you've done wrong and the things you could have done better. The disgusting colors of orange and yellow mock you of your failure. The air is always thick and musty. Bad things always happen during sunsets, thats a fact.

_NO!!_

I will not let the memories come back! I thought that if I spilled my guts out to people I barely know it would make the pain go away. It HURTS! Some one please help me!

_don't go crazy_

_don't go crazy_

_don't go crazy_

_don't go crazy_

_don't go crazy_

_don't go crazy_

_DON'T GO CRAZY_

Calm down Mia, it will be O.K just relax. Go and find a room were the sun doesn't shine.

" Mia, is something wrong?"

"oh no, I just need to clear my head thats all"

I said giving a fake smile.

My feet took off as if I was running for my life. I had to find a room without a window.

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

How hard is it to have a room without a window. Even the bathrooms have windows, that so wrong! Who wants to pee knowing the fact that someone could be watching you. I kept moving foreward till I reached the end of the train. I clasped the railing as the wind blew feriously. The sun was hanging on to the earth. Barley hanging on before it would fall so the calm night could rise. The black night was takeing over and the soft twinkling of the stars were begining to shine through. I sat down letting my feet dangle over the edge. With the wind cooling my face and childish yet endless amusement of dangling feet, I calmed down.

lala llaaaa lala weeeeee dangley dangle!! A soft wind blew into my hear. My child-like happiness was replaced with a strange sence of calmness. I began to sing a song, I didn't really know this song, I only heard it a few time(and that was along time ago), but something deep inside told me to sing it.

_Just like a cloud,that's like a heart, changes its form_

_Someday I will change as well_

_Just like the sun is still there even if it sets and you can't see_

_Its a dream I cannot let go_

_So I'll show you that I can change even my thousands of destinies_

_What can I do with these hands now?_

_Need you come inside?_

"Kanda-kun, you wanna sit down too?"

Like I couldn't hear him, "che"ing at my singing. I'm not that mad, I really suck at singing. I glanced over to him, he was leaning on the edge of the door. He must have been there for a while. I felt a little "ping" in my heart, I could finally get to know him better.

O.k Mia take a deep breath and ask a simple question.

"Whats the one thing you wanna do before you die?"

NOT THAT QUESTION! I was hoping for "your favorite color" or something.

I wonder if he'll answer it.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I don't mind"

I said getting up. I guess we should go back, so much for getting to him know him better. I killed the mood fast.

" I have to find a person"

he said as I was walking into the door.

A person? I wonder why? To know this much is very special, from the type of person he is.

"can I help you? Look for that person I mean, it must be hard looking for one person all by yourself. The world is a pretty big place and two heads are better than one ya know"

I said happily

His expression surprised me, he was shocked. I only saw "angry" ,"che" and "anti-social" sides of him. I think I really touched him, that person must be really important to him. I'm glad I'm gonna help. If he doesn't want it I'm gonna do it anyway.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: BIG kandaXmia moment right there. Sorry Nel next chapter I swear. I really had to get this one out, sorry(again).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyes that could move mountains**

**Chapter 12: Understanding?**

**Irish: Uzumaki is a really scary manga(scared)**

**Mia: Totally, I can never think of cupcakes the same way again!**

**Allen: mmmm cupcakes**

**Mia: But they have a spiral on them!**

**Allen: (thinks) ...(eats frosting) now they don't.**

**Mia: that was easy(eats cupcake)**

**Irish: now that we had our daily dose of stupid, Lets start the show..uh story..whatever. Nell your OC shows up today! Hope you like it.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Third person POV'S**

"can I help you? Look for that person I mean, it must be hard looking for one person all by yourself. The world is a pretty big place and two heads are better then one, ya know"

Mia said, clueless of the impact it would have on the other person. Well not that big of an impact, its kinda like when you ding the car next to you with your door. Its not that big of a mark but your parents still get mad at you for doing it. Mia went on her merry if not hungry way back to her seat. As Mia left with thoughts of chocolate and mashed potatoes, she left Kanda puzzled at her words.

His head was spinning with thoughts and feelings.

_Damn her! _

He had to save face. It is common knowledge that showing emotion was sign of weakness and defeat.

_What the hell is with her?!_

She wants to help him? First the nightmare thing and now this? Did she pity him?

No, it didn't seem like pity, was it kindness? Why would she be kind to him? He was an asshole. He knows that he is. It is his nature. Still whatever the reason

Why would she be so kind to a cruel person like him? Maybe its her nature?

_arggghh_

Kanda slammed his fist against a wall, causing cracks. He never in his entire life has he thought this much about a person. That may not be totally true, he once thought about stabbing Allen Walker in the chest for a good half hour. No, I'm sorry he thought about stabbing _moyashi_ in the chest for a half hour.

Kanda decided to forget(push out of his mind) the unfamiliar and unwanted thoughts, go back to the car and get some sleep. Sadly that was not the case for when he got inside he found Mia happily chatting with an exorcist. A girl exorcist, a very rare breed as far as Kanda was concerned. She had long dark green hair and deep tan skin. She was a good foot taller than Mia so it was hard to guess her age. You're never supposed to ask that to a lady, Lavi learned that the hard way. They were talking so damn fast, it gave him a head ache just trying to guess what they were saying. Kanda sat down next to the other confused men. All three of them noticed something strange about their female teammate, she was smiling. It doesn't seem that special, she's done it before but never this much. Yes, a little smile here or there but never 20 minutes of straight smiling. They couldn't help but feel envious but then again they weren't girls(even thought Kanda could pass off as one).

"oh Kanda-kun when did you get here?"

10 minutes ago.

_" God, this girl is as sharp as a marble"_

Kanda thought to himself

The green haired woman made a light smile to him and to out a suitcase that was placed under her seat. She took out a large stack of papers and handed them to the general. His face remained unchanged for several minutes. After giving the papers back, he clenched his hands pressing them to his face as if in prayer. The vines of dispair crept through the room, wrapping around the five by the neck. One was unaware of her entanglement.

" Nell-san whats wrong?"

" Nothing, nothing at all Mia-kun( kun means for someone of a lower status and or age. Nell is 19)"

Nell's fake smile felt like glass scrapping the inside of Mia's chest. Even for someone as naive as her could tell that she was lying.

_why must people lie all the time! People keeping painful memories looked up deep inside. Don't they know some of the pain will go away if the tell people how they feel. Is acting like your true self that hard? Hiding under a mask is so stupid. Stop hiding! The people who care will listen and share some of your pain._

Mia thought clenching her fists.

"can you tell me what that nothing is?"

" well Mia-kun umm how do I put this"

Nell said calmly think that the girl next to her was 15 years younger instead of only 2.

" More than half of the exorcists are dead, dumb-shit"

Kanda said with a very angry tone. Both Maire and Kanda read the papers while Mia was thinking(if I didn't explain this it would be called a "plot hole")

_"Thank you for being honest with me yuu-sama!"_

Mia wanted to say. Mia would be more focused on her "crush" if the meaning of the words spoken to her didn't sink in. The words began to spin around her head, unable to be processed in her brain properly. She was like this for 13 minutes before the words drove themselves in.

_How can so many be dead? I know that everyone dies, its a fact of life. I don't care about other people(I'm so nice), I only have to know if my new friends have died. I know we're no that close yet but_

" H-how many are left?"

"from what I've heard its Cross's team and the five of us here"

"that's good"

"how can that be good?"

" I wanted to know if my new friends were o.k, and they are so I'm happy"

" aren't I you friend?"

Nell faked cried.

" Of course your my friend, Your like one of my bestest friends ever!"

_even if I am jealous of your gaint boobs, not to mention that you are normal sized,have nice skin. I bet your feet can't kill a horse either. Remember kids, if you don't wear socks your feet will smell forever....and ever. _

" Mia-kun are you okay?"

" Ya, I'm just feeling fine"

She wasn't and if you don't already know this she has major inferiority complex. She's not shy about it either, if she had to she would scream it from a building. Then of course jump off it.

Nell's eyes lighted up for she was going to be late for the next stop. Times like this Nell really wished she'd have a watch.

" HEY Nell-san where are you going?"

Mia said saddened over the fact that her new friend was leaving.

" I have to leave"

People come and go so quickly.

"WWWHHHHYYYY???"

Mia yelled with "anime" tears pouring down her face.

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!!"

Nell said also crying "anime" tears.

"REALLY?!"

"REALLY!!!"

This would have lead to a shojo-y like hug scene but Kanda decided to be a bitch about it by smacking Mia on the head with the hilt of his sword. Not without telling Nell to get her crap and leave.

"meanie"

"che"

"meanie meanie MEANIE"

Mia said flailing around cutely.

" STOP ACTING LIKE A F%$KING CHILD!!!"

" I'm not acting like a child! Your just being a meanie"

Nell smiled at the two of them, a grumpy yet handsome man and a cute little girl. It was just like the light novels she reads when she is at the order. Her favorite being "Toradora!". She was giddy just thinking about it. Now it is time to leave this lovely picture to go on her own way. No more distractions no matter how pleasant. She had to mourn her fellow comrades, keeping up with this cheery attitude was hard. It all of her energy to keep herself from crying. If it wasn't for her innocence she would have joined her comrades in the world above.

What a bittersweet thought? She wanted to leave on a happy note rather than a mournful one. Sadly time is money and therefore life.

_o.k one...two...three...THROW_

Nell threw a large bundle into the center of the room, too bad it missed her target. The bag smack poor Mia right in the face. Mia didn't say anything to it(there's a first time for everything) but rubbed her face in pain.

"sorry Mia-kun, that's from the order, sorry for causing such a ruckus general sir"

" no not at all, its good to have things so lively"

" BYE BYE"

" BYE BYE NELL-SAN"

Mia strangely started to laugh wildly.

" why the f$%k are you laughing Ari"

"that was so much fun! You should try to laugh more you'll live longer"

After that statement she laid down on the seat and fell asleep, it was a long day.

_sh$t I forgot to ask her if the promise she made was true_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: I hoped you like it Nell-chan!! I also wanna give a shout out to Lathya for the great comment! I don't have spell check on my computer but I'm trying. Thanks again it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Kanda: she didn't deserve the comment**

**Irish: ........ I FOUND THE SPELL CHECK HOLY CRAP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eyes that could move mountains**

**Chapter 13: Strong yet kind eyes**

**Irish: I got my ass grounded, my mom says thats she can never see me since I'm on my laptop, long story short I won't **

**Mia: Not to mention that you think your be able update as much as I would like to.**

**resource teacher is good-for-nothing loser**

**Irish: Thats a G-rated way to put it. Anyway Everyone is in their new uniforms. Mia has Lavi's bottoms(they looks SO much better on him, sexy legs) and a cropped jacket with only the top buttoned. A green tube top under it. I wanted to give her some kind of sex apeal.**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Where were we again? Russia I think, its snowing, blowing really hard and it was really REALLY freaking cold. After saying good-bye to Nell-san(so sad T.T) getting off the train, walking a thousand freaking miles. Now we've split up to fight the akuma that are spread out in this area. The general believes there is a piece of innocence in the area. The general is in the north, Maire to the east, Kanda to the south and I am in the now I'm resting cause I'm getting cranky and you won't like me when I'm cranky. When Mia cranky Mia SMASH! Okay, maybe not smash just stomp my feet and act like a 2 year old. This is not saying that I'm ungrateful or anything I'm just at my limit.

It is not because I am weak but I'm tired just tired. I can't** I won't **be weak! If I am weak then I won't be able to save anyone. I won't be alone again not now not ever! I've been alone for so long, trapped in solitary confinement. My blood was boiling, I needed to fight. I need to find an Akuma a strong one and destroy it. Anger and fury is a powerful drive, so powerful that it overrides pain and fatigue. I glance at my anti-akuma weapon in disgust.

"you are a piece of crap"

A whip is not suited to be a weapon, it is suited to a display of power. It can hold on things very well but for fighting it severely lacks. A few nicks and scraps but no major damage. It can slice thought level ones but anything over I can only grab. I want to be the one who does the finishing blow not the restraint. If only I had sword then I could truly fight. Not display a power that I do not have. It is a power I want and I will get it. All the towns people were gone(or killed) it was just me and the snow. The only one missing from this soon-to-be party was her opponent.

" COME ON!! SHOW YOURSELF! WHO EVER THINKS THAT YOU'RE THE BIGGEST BADDEST AKUMA COME ON DOWN SO I CAN BEAT YOU ASS!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs showing my cocky side.

I've always had a cocky/fighting side. Please beating someone with words take forever it only takes a second to punch them in the face. I want my opponent but all I can do is wait. Each second felt like a day, blowing away with the fierce winds. Something had to come I will not let my words become empty. I wanted to hear the stomping of heavy feet or the buzzing of large wings, nothing. I felt the edge of a blade nick the skin on my neck.

Quickly I ducked my body and turned to face my opponent in a spinning motion. An Akuma human size, height. It was like a human coated in a purple metal. It reminded me of a suit of armor that was twisted into a strange yet beautiful design. It held a sword similar to that of fencing but the metal in the blade was thicker. It seemed to be built for power than grace.

"you called for me"

It said politely.

It has a mind so it makes me happy that it was so polite. Monster or not there is no reason to be rude. I should follow his(it sounds like a guy) example. First I bowed to him then went into my fighting stance and activated my innocence.

" may we begin?"

" Your eyes are strong but streaked with kindness. As if you are searching for something far out into the distance. You remind of the person who owned this skin I wear. Heh, he had eyes that could move mountains"

That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Its a shame I have to destroy him, the least I can do is kill him nobly in battle. When I was younger I read every book I could find about samurai and the art of the sword. Its only natural that I learned about honor and how to live by the sword.

" Flattery will get you nowhere, now then as they say ladies first"

I swung down into a dragon tail stance. My whip wrapped around his ankle and I quickly pulled up to knock him off balance. That would have been the end of it except he knock me off balance. It was his chance to take offensive.

" you said such big words eariler. People who talk big yet are as weak as hell deserve to be killed"

he raised his sword. He was going to kill me, and to die in a battle this short is shameful. But....but...but...

I'M NOT WEAK!

I slashed his chest in a sideways motion. I thought it wouldn't do anything but I heard a grinding sound; like nails scratching down on sheet metal.

"you bitch!"

He screamed shuffling back in pain.

I looked at my weapon in shock, it looked strange. It was fully extend and certain parts of the whip unfolded like butterfly wings, to become blades. Did it react to my emotion and made itself stronger? Whatever happened I now have an ace in the hole(or something like that).

I slashed and cut, he tried to block but the blades wraped past his sword and dug into his shoulders. Cutting and slashing over and over till there was nothing left of him. Weird I must have been out of it

" Thank you for the battle"

I said bowing to the piles in front of me.

Now that I'm done with the gratitude its time to rub it in!

"I DID IT!! YEAH I KICKED HIS SORRY ASS! I DID IT, I WON YEAH GO ME!!"

I yelled adding to my victory dance. You can't have a victory with out the dance, the shouting was extra bonus.

"I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I Did it"

My body lost all its strength and I colapsed into the snow. My secretion must not have been high enough to use that move yet. Oh well Little nap won't hurt.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: I'm not grounded anymore! Sorry the chapter was so crappy I'm not good with fight schenes. I know this is late but MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Kanda: and a happy go to hell**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eyes that can move Mountains**

**Chapter: 14 BEE!**

**Irish: CHAPTER 14!! Its higher than 13 YAAAA!! The DGM cast would usually make a comment or two but they're too busy playing the wii.**

**Irish: I HATE EXAMS!!**

**Third Person's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Mia began to wake from her slumber, she was laying softly in a bed. She was in an Inn that her comrades had rented out. The Inn-lady was nice enough to replace her wet clothes with a warm shift. Her comradeswaited outside for her to wake up. They knew her well enough to know she's the modest type and she would not be happy if three grown men saw her wearing nothing but a thin shift. Their newest tag-a-long decide to watch her sleep.

" bzzzz she's cute bzzzz"

the tag-a-long thought to himself.

The large human called "Marie" said that it was a bad for him to see her right when she wakes up. The "shock" would causes her to faint again(if Mia was awake she would say she didn't faint).

Mia scrunched her face, her head was pounding. She knew what it was like new years day in New York city. She needed to wake up soon she couldn't wait to tell the others all the things she did

1. saw a fox

2. she beat up a really badass akuma

3. saw a fox(she never saw one before)

Most of all deep in her hear she wanted to see Kanda again. Hoping he would pat her on the head saying that she did a great job. It'll never happen, he isn't the type to show shouldn't think about that it will only make her very depressed. She had to keep positive or else her sanity would fall apart. Losing her sanity is the thing she fears the most.

" bzzbzbzzzz now she's crying bzzz"

Mia wondered who was taking and what was that annoying buzzing sound. She opened one eye slowly and and HOLY SH&T!

The three men were waiting outside the door. The general wanted to a fox he saw walking here. Kanda couldn't leave the general or Mia alone and Marie didn't want to be alone. They were enjoying this very rare quiet time till...

"BEEE!!"

screamed a familiar female voice.

Kicking in the door they saw Mia beating the tag-a-long with a wooden chair. The tag-a-long was an akuma. A converted akuma that was shaped like giantbee. I'm pretty a normal person would be surprised if they woke up to see a giant bee. Then again Mia isn't what you would call "normal", hell if she wouldn't be outside the box she'd be in a freaking circle.

" BEEE, MOTHER F&^KING BEE!!

Mia yelled between wacks

" Make the crazy bitch stop"

Before Mia could give that akuma a face full of lamp Marie grabbed her.

She started kicking screaming like a two year old really wanting that doll but their mommy wouldn't get it for them.

"let go of me DAMNIT! I have to kill that akuma!"

" with a table lamp?"

" I couldn't find my innocence, I had to work with what I had on hand!"

Her innocence was placed on the nightstand by her bed side, she just never noticed. She kept kicking and thrashing tell she got tired and look down to see what she wearing.

The redness went up her face like a thermometer on a really hot day.

_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F%^K AM I WEARING! I wasn't wearing this before, its so revealing! Its so short and almost see through! I can't let anyone see me like this, they have to leave like NOW!_

" get out get out get out!!"

Mia grabbed her weapon of choice(the lamp) and chucked it. Knowing that all hell and a bag of chips were going to be let loose they left.

Outside(the door)

" she's a cutie-pie"

The bee giggled

Humans were so interesting, his akuma friend named Sachiko told him all kind of fun things about humans. They seem to be so calm but throw in alittle something, lets say a cute(in a puppy kind of way) yet violent girl an then the fun begins! Now to add fuel to the fire.

" you think she's cute too don't cha man-lady"

And with that soon-to-be fatal blow the Bee-thing set off Kanda's microscopic fuse. It was nice knowing him, I guess.

" What did you say?"

Kanda said in a voice so scary in made you wet your pants. The bee-thing quickly realised that if he did not take that comment back he was going to die.

" I-I'm just kid-dding man tak-k-ke it easy!!

The deadly weapon known as Mugen was slowly unsheathed

" You'd better mean that or else I'll have your head"

He said in that makes-grown-men-cry voice.

That bee-thing eyes were focused on that blade for that could be his killer till he saw one of his favorite things. It was purple and round. It was Kanda bracelet. Like a fly to a bright light he aimed for the bracelet. The bee-thing lunged at it and pulled to get his prize till

_SNAP_

_BLIP_

_PLOP_

" What was that noise?"

Mia said coming out of the room fully dressed(that was fast).

She made a small gasp, that mean bee-thing broke Kanda's bracelet! Kanda noticing the broken bracelet stormed out of the room. He didn't have time for this. This is why he hated working with others, they break his things and give him head aches. He had to go far FAR away to cool his head.

" Wait Kanda-kun I can-

He slammed the door before Mia could finish her sentence.

Mia stared at the broken beads rolling around on the floor. She was pissed, that bracelet must be very important to Kanda. He never takes it off and it must remind him of home!

_How dare that Bee-thing brake Kanda's bracelet! He is going TO PAY DEARLY!!_

_Prepare to die bee-thing!_

She touched her thigh to grab her innocence but it wasn't there...it was still on the nightstand. Without her innocence or the table lamp she was out of options. She had to resort to yelling, stomping and kicking some bee-ass.

" GET OUT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TAKE YOUR BALLS AND REMOVE THEM THROUGH YOUR ANUS!"

She didn't even know if he had those things she threatedto remove, and she felt really gross for saying nasty stuff like that but she had to get it out of the room. It has been nothing but trouble since she saw him.

_Why is an akuma here with us anyway, we're suppposed to kill akuma but we're treating him like a guest? I can't think about this now, I have work to do!_

She knelleddown on the hard wood floor and started picking up the beads. They were smooth, like the inside of a seashell.

_You insult me , yell at me and won't even call me by my own name. Your honest and with you I always know were I stand. I hope this will make you smile_

**Mia's POV**

Things went rather slow after that. The general told me that the bee-thing was a "converted akuma". I can't really explain it but it seems like an akuma on our side. It was sent by the infamous general Cross. Even I knowwho Cross is; a good-for-nothing bag of douce. He mentally scared poor little Allen. Thats not even the half of it the bee-thing( he said his name was Makoto), it was sent to warn us not to go to japan but we're going anyway. It seems that something really big is going to happen. I'm sorta excited I really do not like surprises.

Two and a half hours and one purple bounceyball later I finished the bracelet. It look like crap there was a freaking big knot in it! I guess I should give it to him. Now I only have to find him, he's dressed in black and everywhere you look theres white this won't be too hard. Thank god that the snow leaves foot prints or I'll never find him. I'm pretty bad at finding things.

" FOOTPRINTS!"

This is kinda like _Hanzel and Grettle _only without the trail of bread crumbs or the two fat kids or candy house. This is nothing like _Hanzel and Grettle_! This is just me following some foot steps. I followed the footprints till I came across a river, flowing strong even in this cold weather. At the edge of the river Kanda was meditating. This in a very lovely spot, its only sound was the soft trickling of the river. The branches of trees and bushes were coated in a thin clear layer of ice. He looked very peaceful as if sleeping. I couldn't disturb him, returning his bracelet isn't a good enough reason to. We aren't going to leave for a few hours anyway. I tip-toed over to him, it didn't matter the noise of my shoe stepping in snow was still there. Placing the bracelet on his leg I walked away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: that took forever! also..**

**WHY HASN'T NELL-CHAN COMMENTED YET! Does she not like my story anymore (sniff)! WHYYYY.**

**Kanda: maybe its because your story sucks**

**Irish: SHUT IT(teaser)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eyes That Could Move Mountains**

**Chapter 15:****To Edo!**

**Irish: Nell-chan I'm sorry! I had exams too but I'm such a lazy good-for-nothing I didn't study(I'm a C student). I love ChoXLavi its one of my favurite couples next to TykixLavi :)**

**Hey its the 15 chapter thats my age!**

**Allen: Me too! Oh look a butterfly(chase)**

**Irish: Too Cute(glomp)!!!**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

We're going to Japan, more specificly Edo. I have no idea how but we're going! We're in Korea right now, its a strange city I don't know what its called but three sides of my vision are covered in stone. The last side was gray and cloudly, its raining outside. I wanted see the sights and smells of a foreign country. The rain masked that, the people were inside their nice and warm houses; the rain washed away the sents. The rain calms me from the fire of fear that burns deep in my soul. Today I would have liked the soft warm glow of the sun rather than the cool and calming rain.

_grgrgrrrrrrrrr_

I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in 5 hours. I counted (in minutes). I could whine about it and make them get me food but I didn't want to do that(its rude). Asking if there is anywhere we can eat is rude too so that won't work. I guess I have to wait till a food vender comes along and buy something myself. BUT WHO KNOWS WHEN THAT WELL BE! I'm really hungry. Activate Mi-dar(patent pending)!

Scanning

Scanning

Scanning

Target Found!

A small middle aged man was wheeling a large cart. The colorful beach umbrella cover him and the steaming pot he carried from the rain. I din't care if its boiled frog heads, I'm gonna get it and eat it. I rushed over to the man, my body shock with excitement, yes I'm that hungry. I took out the crumbled piece of paper out of my pocket. It had a few Korean sentences on it. Like "Hello" , "Thank you" and "Where is the bathroom?".

"Good afternoon young lady would you like some?"

he said with a sales person smile.

I wasn't totally sure what he said but he handed me a brown cup-bowl so I think he was going to sell me food. I nodded my head furiously. He poured a thick light orange liquid into the bowl. I stared down at it, there were weird white chunks floating around and I think that's an egg yolk.

"Sundubu jjigae"

"hm?"

Must be whats in the bowl. Oh,well bottoms up..no wait I have to pay for it first. Stealing is bad unless you don't get caught. Dropping a few shiney coins on the cart I thanked him and ran off. The sundudle-stew was very good. It was thick and spicey. I ate the whole damn thing in one gulp so I can't really discibe how it tasted. I'm a really fast eater, I can eat a whole bag of chips in like 30 seconds. Its not very lady-like but I find it funny.

Where did my team go? Crap! They left me, what the hell? All I did was leave for a snack. That was like what 3 seconds? I guess I should head to the harbor and wait for them there. The boat doesn't leave till tonight, even thought its so freaking cloudy I can't tell what time it is.

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

I looked up to the sky, lighting with the loud boom following shortly after. It was like a bright light escaping from the cracks in the gray cloud.

"It wasn't supposed to thunder today, how weird"

It said so in the paper this morning but as my grandfather always said " the weather man doesn't know sh-t". Then again he also said that about the president, the government and anyone ever in an elected position.

_sssssssssssssss_

The light rain turned heavy and poured down. It was like someone poured a bucket of little pebbles down my back. I would say this couldn't get any worse but I know it could. Like it could rain gerbils or peanut butter could flood the town! I should be heading to the harbor instead of thinking about all these crazy things.

Hi-Hoe my feet away!

You think it would be easy to get to a harbor that is **directly **below you, well it isn't. Its not just one straight line down, its more zig-zagy and circley and frustrated-head-ache-y. I couldn't ask anyone for help because my paper doesn't have

"which way is the harbor cause I'm a stupid jack-hole?"

on it.

After a while I made it to the harbor but I was cold, wet and really wanting a hug. Today sucks! I wanna go to bed but I gotta get on the damn boat.

The dock was just like any other only with a dragon scales for sails. The rain hitting the water reminded me of taking a shower-bath. The sounds of the waves are nice but a nice warm shower makes me feel so wonderful. Too bad this shower was stuck on cold. As I had wanted the sun to shine I would have like to have seen fishermen busy at work before we shove off and see nothing but blue for the next 27 hours.

"There you are Mi-mi-chan"

a familiar voice said front a boat without sails about 15 feet away.

"Hello general'

I said half heartily

I'm gonna get alot of crap from Kanda, I can see it now, or should I say hear it now.

_Where the hell did you go? blah blah blah Your such an idiot blah blah blah_

_I treat you like crap blah blah blah._

O.K maybe not that but that's what I hear when ever he barks at me. Why does he always yell at me? When ever Marie or general wander off, **they** never get yelled at. Must be because I'm a newbie or something.

"Come on the boats leaving!"

"Come on girlie shake your ass"

I'm coming , I'm coming hold your horses.

"COMING!"

I quickly ran up and jumped into the small boat.

"bzzzz took you long enough bzzz"

the annoying bee-thing said.

"Patience is a virtue"

I said pointing/waving my finger at him. I'm like a mom, who had a really ugly mutated child. Maybe a school teacher would have been a better comparision.

"so is hurrying the hell up"

That was a good come back, I should write that down. He earns 3 Mia-points for that. That makes his totally score 3. The general's score is 15, Marie's is 18 and Kanda's is -3. He is being extra douchey today and not in the cute way either. I love his little "Diva" fits. But who doesn't?

"go downstairs"

I don't wanna, I wanna go to bed. I'll a 2-year old temper tantrum if you don't let me. Trust me I will make it loud and extremely embarrassing(for you, I could care less what they think of me).

"no"

"GO!"

"MAKE ME!"

" ARI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!"

Coming. He puts up a much better argument than the Bee-thing does.

My legs were wobbly as I went down the stairs. The boat must have already shoved off, I don't have sea-legs. One bad step, I would go flying and my head would go _splat_.I hung onto the railing onto the railing for security. Too bad it was wobbling worse than I was. I quess sailors don't care about unimportant things like safety. Carefully making it down the killer stairs, I see four men looking at a map in the center of a table. One with his piercing eyes turned to me.

" I'm very sorry sir"

I said with a deep bow. It was the only thing I could do to turn those eyes away from me. They were very beautiful but they were tearing my heart to shreds. Those lovely eyes drive my heart into depression.

" ah Mi-mi-chan this is Captain Yamashita, he will be taking us to japan"

Judging by his name, he must be a native to japan. The akuma must have forced him to leave. I know the feeling being driven from your home due to monsters.

"Pleasure"

I said politely greeting him.

"Now then lets get down to business"

He gestured me over to the table. The map was crumbled, torn and suffered alot of water damage. Mold was growing on the faded edges. It also smelt like an old person which means it smelt like a gerbil. In the middle of the hump part of the island there was a large red dot. That's where Edo is located, the map makes it seem so close but its really very far away. I my instinct says that it will only take minutes to get there but my mind says it will take so muck longer.

Pointing to Korea on the map he dragged his finger to the sea a few inches below Edo. He must have no intention of dropping us off directly at Edo, it would be too much of a risk for his crew, his cargo and most importantly himself.

"O.K, We''ll drop you off in a life boat 12 kilometers from the shores of Edo. If anything higher than a level two Akuma attacks, you will be dropped off immediately, now any questions?"

can you be anymore of a douche-bag?

"good, then please go down to the cargo haul, you will be sleeping there tonight"

I stand corrected. I thought were to treat exorcists with respect and treat them with luxcary. The Black Order must be spoiling me. I don't think this boat ride will take 27 hours like I previously thought.

_BLLLAAAAAA!!!_

Marie is already barfing his brains out. He gets seasick so easily. He barfed when we were walking across a rope bridge. It wasn't that high up but I made it sound like it was. Why was I the only one who thought that was funny? They have the sense of humor of a loaf of bread. Bread can be pretty damn funny if your sugar high, hell everything is funny when your sugar high.

_BLLLLLAAAAAA!!!!_

Someone better give him seasickness soon or else he'll puke out all his innereds. I bet he'll look like a raisin or a prune. This is going to be a fun trip.

"Time for dinner!"

Cool, I'm starved.

"Its fried cat!"

Not cool, I'm gonna eat the moldy floor boards instead.

Are we there yet?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I have been so sick lately not to mention my viewers has gone down. I have alot of make up work so its gonna be hard.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eyes That Could Move Mountains**

**Chapter 16: Very Exciting Day Part 1**

**Irish: I'm starting my chapters even earlier now. I take way too long. **

**Irish: -man dub comes out in March 31. Can't wait!**

**I HATE GRAND THEFT AUTO!**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How 'bout now?"

"We're in the middle of the freaking ocean!"

not really, we're pretty close to the shore. But that doesn't mean we are there..yet.

"That doesn't answer my question"

" YES! BEE-THING WE'RE THERE!"

"LIES!"

I felt a vain in my head preparing to burst. That stupid Bee-thing hasn't stopped since we reached the Sea of Japan. Looking behind me the ship that was a few feet away was now a small dot on the horizon. It was a half an hour since the ship left us off. They weren't the least bit sad, I swear they almost threw me into the life boat.

The closer we got to the island the faster my heart beat and the more my legs vibrated. I wanted to boat to go faster to stop my antiscipitation but I was scared and wanted the boat to go as slow as possible. But I have to be brave, If I am a coward who can I protect?

"Mi-Mi-chan"

the general said in a melancholic tone.

"yes?"

I turned to him, you are supposed to look at someone when people are talking to you(or when talking to people). His back was turned continuing his gaze toward our distention.

"Do you know Cross Marian's team?"

Allen, Lenalee and three others I haven't met. I think two of them is the Bookman and his apprentice, Junior. Oh, gotta answer the question.

"More or less"

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, why do you ask?"

The tone of his voice made me realise how pointless it was to ask why .They are already in Edo searching, fighting, dieing for Cross Marian. Like puppets on strings dancing for the master. It makes me wonder,are they dancers or the dance?

I am not a dancer nor can I ever be just a dance.

I glanced up to the unfamiliar constellations. The big dipper, Lynx, Virgo and Leo were missing. It is comforting to see Orion, you can see it anywhere in the world.

The boat jerked foreword, we have reached the shore. What I saw was so beautiful. The rocky shore quickly integrated into a lone dirt path shaded by pink trees. The soft wind carried the sweet smell and the confettii petals around. When the wind died the petal glided down to danced in the dirt. It was just like the pictures in my books only it was real. I wanted to stare at this place for hours but we have things to do and people to see.

" Lets get this show on the road!"

I shouted Happily

We're off to go to Edo..um Da da ta daa..I can't make a good parody of the Wizard of OZ song. I should really think up one and SHIT they're leaving, freaking meanie heads.

I wonder if Kanda-kun is happy that he is back in his home-country? It would be more approprate if it was his home town but still being here must bring back alot of memories for him. Both the good memories and the bad memories, for him this place must be like a double-edged sword. I know the feeling, every time I look at a picture of my family it gives me lots of joy and pain.

I should make him feel better, no that would only bother him. Knowing my big mouth I'll probably make him feel so bad the he'll hate me forever. If I do make him feel better he might like me and even call me by my name!

I'M SO CONFLICTED!!

" Kanda-kun um um (don't say nyu) are you O.K? You seem kindadown(no, you look the same as always but I need some excuse to talk to you)"

No answer, I failed.

I'm so stupid stupid STUPID STUPID!!

I bashed my fist against my head in anger.

" che, stop your worrying, its annoying"

What does that mean? Does it mean that I shouldn't worry or that I'm just very annoying and should shut up? I wish I could understand him. My adnoration for him is discusting and pitiful. Adnoration is the furthest state from understanding.

Hey,why did everybody stop moving?

"whats wrong Makoto-san?"

Marie was the only one who called the Bee-thing by it's body name. It means tree and I think its a girls name. The general calls him Altered-Akuma-san, I like Bee-thing and Kanda doesn't adknowledge its excistance.

"kkkkkrrrrr n-n-othing, lets go"

He must be getting hungry, he told us early on that once his urges to eat return he would self-destructe. Regular food does not make the hunger go away, I is like french bread, doesn't last long.

Lovely, I have compared a life to the self-life of fancy bread. I have reached a new low. The bottom of the sea low!

Now that I think about it, why arent' there any akuma around? Japan is the akuma capital of the world right? This is like Italy without pasta or Belgum without waffles!

A large flash of purple light rocketed into the sky, it was soon followed by was like regular lightning but in reverse(it came from the ground). Who ever caused the thunder must be very strong for the pebbles under my feet shook lightly.

" Does this mean we are close?"

I think I just said a very stupid question. I'm surprised none of them have yelled at me by now, I quess they have gotten used to my stuidity.

" Lets get moving"

the general said

Then we started to run toward the source of the thunder. F&^k, I hate running, no matter how fit I get I still hate it. I have very slow stamina when it comes to running(and math).

I have no idea were we're going but we have to get there **NOW**! Running running running I want to stop, are we f%$king there yet?

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahazh(I'm spazzing out right now)!!!!!!

I hate f^^king running, I'm a fighter not a runner.

It was like a horse or dog track. The pink trees framed the dark brown track and the battle was the finish line. Meeting Cross's team was the prize for every place.

Thats better than a shiney bowl full of kibble or hay(I guess), I heard via Nell-chan that the bookman junior has a great ass.

The track began to get rockier and steeper, we were going up a hill. I heard this loud sickly moaning. It was like someone with a really swollen tounge was trying to talk in with a megaphone.

_FFFFSSHHHHHHHHHHH_

_BOOM_

_CRASH_

The purple light ot was blinding. My eyes were closed but the light still poured in. Like patting your head and rubbing your tummy at the same time, I had to run and cover my eyes at the same time. When the light faded we were at the top of the hill.

And what I saw

OH MY GOD!

There were a pretty little town,houses with the funny sliding door and the pretty tile roofs and maybe a cute little wishing bad there was GAINT FREAKING DOLLS DESTROYING THEM! They were like dollzillas, this is the reason why I smash wooden puppets when ever I see them.

Oh, look at those little black dots hopping around. One dot fell through a roof and a smaller dot on top of the roof is yelling at the dot in the house. Those little black dots are Cross's team,nice. They really need our-Kanda,Maire and the General's help(I'm totally useless).

" Looks like I've found a big one"

What does that mean! Today is way too much for my to handle.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMAKE**

**Allison and Brooke are walking home from the bus stop till they reach a fork in the road(both go the same way)**

**Allison: I'M GOING A DIFFERENT WAY! Brooke come with me**

**Brooke: trying to spice it up a bit, huh?**

**Allison: yes, I'll be crazy spice and you'll be baby spice...HAH THAT WAS A SHORT JOKE**

**Brooke is one year older than allison but she is shorter, she is very sensitive about it.**

**Brooke:(shoves Allison) skrew you**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: I'm starting omakes, I'll start making it more -man-y next time. This happend to me, guess who I am, Brooke or Allison.**

**Kanda: that was stupid**

**Irish: YOUR STUPID**but sexy


	17. Chapter 17

**Eyes That Could Mountains**

**Chapter 17:****Very Exciting Day part 2**

**Irish: Its amazing how much my story have changed over time. Its almost its one year anniversey! **

**I think that pretty cool.**

**  
Kanda: A year completely wasted, when you should have been working on math.**

**Irish: Are you my mother? Yes my math grade does suck but I'm happy with the C's and B's I get. I'm not like those kids who cry about getting a B- on a quiz. Its not an A so what? Its a pretty damn good grade anyways.**

**Kanda: Your not very bright are you?**

**Irish: No T.T**

**Mia's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The brightness of the moon and the soft shower of pink rain only made the schene of carnage below more dramatic. Every emotion left my body. Happiness, saddness, anger and worry, it was all gone. I was calm, but it wasn't relaxing it was cold. It was time to my duty, as an exorcist and as a human being.

I glanced at the general but his eyes were focused foreward with a sad glazed look.

"Marie, what can your ears hear from over there?"

The general said

Marie's face turned to stone, he was focusing on the sounds below. Those gaint dolls must be causing alot of interference

Marie's face turned back into flesh and let out a sigh.

"I can faitly hear the voices of Lenalee,Lavi and the rest of Cross's group"

Taking off his hood, the general's eyes finally cleared

"Please go to them"

You didn't have to tell me twice, I was the first one starting down the hill. I hope the general will be okay by himself? But he is a general after all so I guess he will be O.K.

Going down the hill, gravity and determination made my speed increase. The dollzillas struck a strange pose and a glowing star appeared from there back. Large beams rained down,they were big enough to destroy a royal carriage. The beams were big but they fell at random so it was quite easy to avoid them. If a large building was coming at me its pretty easy to get out of the way. RUN TO THE SIDE NOT BACK!

I had no idea what the plan was but I had a pretty good idea.

1. Marie rescue the other exorcists

2. I cut off most of the dollzilla's limbs(not the head)

3. Kanda and/or Marie and/or Me finishes it off

Its simpler than it sounds. I did some-what get my bladed whip under control. The problem is that when I use it my arm vibrates really fast. The general said that I should only use it in 3 minutes periods or else my arm could dislocate.

Three minutes isn't long enough to do much damage.

O.K , then there are six people on the roof over to the right of us. Kanda-kun was headed in that direction. There are two directly fighting one of the dollzillas, I guess Marie and I are headed there. Marie left for higher ground

_auuauuuuuuuuuaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu_

God, I hate that noise! Its loud, long and it keeps ringing in my hears. That sound bouncing in my brain,it hurts! I can't wait till its dead. I heard the clinking of Marie's strings so it was time to break into action. Start the clock!

_Innocence Level Two Activate_

_First Strike!_

_clink clink clink clink clink clink clink CLACK_

Here comes the shacking, it raddled my bones. It hurts so much, I bit down on my lip forcing myself through the pain.

I have three limbs to slice off. Two legs and one hand. Taking a large breath I increased my speed. In a spinning motion I sliced off the hand. It was like a knife through water. With the monster off balance I had to hurry and remove the legs.

All this spinning is making me really dizzy but the legs are off and I'm gonna barf.

_Deactivate!_

"Oi, Marie mission complete do you thing"

I moaned wobbleling up to the roof.

Japanese roofs are very slippery, its all that shiny tile's fault. Being dizzy(or drunk) makes them super slippery. If someone hadn't grab my arm I would have had a one way ticket to splats-vile.

" Thanks, I almost fell"

After the arm let go I wobbled around clutching my knees till I got my footing back. I glanced at my savior, his face pale, the whites in his eyes were jet black and his hair was like stuck his finger in an electric socket. If I don't do something fast he will think I'm staring. I should introduce myself to them-YES there's a good excuse(I mean reason).

I glanced at the other two that I haven't ever seen before. One was very old(he must be in his late 60s) and very short, even shorter than me. He must not have slept in years because the black rings around his eyes were huge. I heard that the Bookman was very and old and this man was very old. So with my third grade logic I assume that this man was the bookman. The other man was around my age maybe alittle older. His hair was bright red and was shot up due to the green dragon scale bandana. He had a black eyepatch that gave him a piratey appearance.

the most notatable thing I saw was, he had such a nice warm smile, it was happy and soft like the rays of the sun. He was so different from Kanda. Kanda was like a small candle in a cold little shack. Scooting up very close to feel the warmth but protecting the delicate little thing from going out. But this man or this boy was a large fire place, filling every corner of the room with warmth and light.

My mind rambling has been going on waytoo long, I have to make words and sentences now.

"My name is Mia, its a pleasure to meet you"

I said with a modest bow.

The new-person shyness was starting to sink in.

" I'm sorry Miss but formalities must come later"

The Bookman(?) said.

He is right, the heat of battle isn't the best time for introductions. Not matter how hot the battle is there is always time to fix your ponytail.

"Yuu!"

Said the boy with the warm smile and the HUGE freaking hammer left. Hey...Kanda's first name is Yuu. WHY DOES HE GET TO CALL KANDA BY HIS FIRST NAME! I'm so jealous, do you know how bad I want to call him "yuu-sama"?! They must be really REALLY good friends. That boy seems very friendly, he is like a puppy or maybe a rabbit.

With the sound of clinking strings I knew it was time for Marie to play his special song.

"Noel Organon Aria of Grief!"

I clenched my arm, the skin was tender and sore. That "Strike" was the weakest of my would-be attacks. There are two more but they are adaptations of the first strike. No matter how many times I've practiced after three minutes my arm gives out of my hand lets go of the whip. I can never be as good as Kanda, Marie or any of the other exorcists. Kanda and Marie have been training for almost a decade. Sure I was in the order of three years but it was mostly mental recovery not physical training.

I glanced up to the stars and bright blue fairy with flaming wings was floating in the sky. But it wasn't a fairy it was Kanda useing his new double sword move, Hell if he is fairy then I'm a penguin. Still when looking at him like this......I can see why my heart pounds when he is near.

One slash, thats all it took, for him to slash the head of the dollzilla. He is so strong. Stronger than anyone, he can never loose, never die, never leave me. I don't know if I can make it if someone I care about is taken away from me.

The monster is destroyed shouldn't he coming back here now? He is over there with the boy with the nice smile. Well, its good to be with friends after being apart for so long. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Speaking of which I wonder where Lenalee and Allen are? It would be very nice to see them again.

" Marie, where are you going?"

How rude, leaving a lady alone. He went into house below not even trying to answer my question. I doubt I can ever understand a man who enjoys brozen casting. I mean what the hell is that anyway?

_ssssswwwwwwwooooooommmmmmmm_

Was that a vacuum cleaner? No,it would take a really big one to make that loud of a noise(the Dollzilla's maybe?). Glancing around like a shrew during mating season I saw a very large tower. It was kinda like a cake, the long white cakey part and the castle decoration on the top. It makes me really hungry for cake. This tower cake was floating, yes floating. I bet it was pulled out of the ground like a weed because of the rough edges at the bottom of the tower.

At the top of this floating cake was was..................The Millennium Earl. I have never seen him before, frankly I'm a little let down. I thought he would be some kind of killer sea-monkey big-foot thing but he looks alot like Santa Clause.

You'd better give me some presents or you won't get any cookies fat ass! I'll give that crappy skinny cow stuff.

Oh, look a weird black ball grew from his umbrella. The ball was getting bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger. With the ground starting to shake and the blue lightning coming out of the ever growing ball, only one thing could be said at a time like this.

"Crap in a bucket!"

The roof tiles flew around wildly like dead leaves in Autumn. Rocks, sticks and chunks of houses flew into the mix of tile. It wasn't a ball the Earl created it was class 5 hurricane. Creating something this powerful, I felt my heart shiver in fear. This is only a mere scrap of his power. Just a flaunt to get us, the underlings out of the way. I wonder if the general could take him on? Too bad I already know the answer. Then again every generation has its hero but I know I'm not it.

I hopped down from the roof and hid under the roof. The winds grew faster and stronger. I could feel slits of the wind cutting my skin as tiny blades. The wind would only get faster and faster, if I didn't do something I would be blown around like a dust bunny.

God, what am I going to do? I can never really think on the spot, the fact that if I don't do something soon I'll be thrown around like a rag doll, really adds alot of pressure. I'm so nervous, I'm doing that stupid I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom-REALLY-bad-dance.

O.K then...um...I could use my whip to grab on to something. YES,theres a plan now run with it. But what to grab on to? Trees won't work cause they'll be uprooted and buildings might not work cause I don't if they'll be uprooted too.

I need to find something that won't be uprooted from the ground....THE GROUND! That's it! I'll make my whip so deep in the ground it can't be uprooted, no more rag doll for me!

_Innocence Activate!_

Sticking the top of the whip into the ground, I watched as the purple ribbon drove deeper and deeper into the earth. I have to really focus at this part. I had to use my "mind's eye"(whatever the hell that is) to see what the whip sees and make my brain move it like I would move my arms or legs. I had to make the whip zig-zags in the dirt. The more roots I make the better it will stay in the ground.

_zip zip zag zip zag zippppp zaggg_

This is taking way too long! Five zig-zags is enough right?

The wind blew under my feet, my back was being pelted with rocks and pieces of wood. I crouched down tightening my grip on my innocence. If I let go I'll die. I won't allow myself to die such a pitiful death! I'm stronger than this.....aren't I?

I'm scared, I-I am really scarred. I can't make this go away like I can make the fire go away. No amount of water can stop this. My hair was blowing every which way(it might even be pulled out), it was so cold my skin was burning. The winds was blowing everywhere but it felt like a cyclone focusing only on me.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-kkkk"

My own childish fear let out a scream but it was cut short. By opening my mouth it allowed the dust filled air and shards of rocks to pour down my throat. I wanted this to end even more than I want to breathe fresh air.

With one final scream it was over. No more screaming, no more pain , no nothing. It was so quite it was almost surreal. In a fit of both bravery and curiosity I opened my eyes.

Black

Everything was black

I wasn't dead for if I was I would be at the gates of hell by now. It wasn't a dream, I felt terrible pain in my hands. My whip hilt was covered in blood.

I glanced around for someone, anyone. My head shook every which way but brown curtains blocked my view. My hands trailed down my hair till I reached something warm and wet. It was a small cut, but I pray to God that I didn't reopen my scar.

My eyes drifted to a soft green light far off in the distance.

"What's that thing?"

I said to no one.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Omake**

**Mia: HAHAHA you blew up you stupid bee-thing!**

**(Zombie) Bee-thing: You can kiss my shiney metal ass**

**Mia: it doesn't look so shiney to me**

**(Zombie)Bee-thing: Shinier than yours meat bag**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I wanted to make this story longer but sadly there must be a part 3. Are lovable Moyashi-chan will be returning next chapter. Sorry Kanda you'll have to share Mia-chan for now.**

**Kanda: ...................................................**

**Irish: So shy a AND SO CUTE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eyes That Could Move Mountains**

**Chapter 18****: Very Exciting Day Part 3**

**Irish: I wanna write cute bonus stories but I don't know when. **

**Allen: I want pudding!**

**Irish: You don't get any pudding till you finish your meat!**

**Irish: That was a bad Pink Floyd joke**

**BTW the first bonus story is going about Mia's first japanese New Years, in modern times.**

**Mia: I get to wear a Kimono, YAAAAAYYY!**

**Irish: Later not now**

**Mia: T.T**

**Irish: (sigh) I have so many kawaii ideas....**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Like a fly to a bug zapper, I was drawn to that light. It was the only light in this darkness. The ground was a mirror to the sky. The two

moons held hand at the edge of the ground and the beginning of the sky.

_drip dripp_

Red saliva dripped through my lips and down my chin.

I teared a piece of my jacket and made bandages for my bleeding hands.

Are the others O.K?"

What if their hurt? What if their dead?

I need to find them!

I need to move!

Why-why won't my legs listen, they're stuck in the kneeling position. My mind is ready but my body is still scared. I can't be scared I have nothing to lose except my life which isn't that important.

Humans are always scared to go into dangerous situations becuase they are afraid to die, which is natural they are human after all. But when humans have something to protect they can charge into battle. They are still scared but go in anyway, true courage is being afraid but doing it anyway.

" HELP ME!"

That voice...I know it, lenalee? She sounds weird like inside something(like a glass bottle) but there's nothing to be in, except the big glowy pillar. Is she in the pillar?! That makes no sense!

If she's trapped in that pillar she's a sitting duck! If its help she wants its help she'll get. My help isn't that great but I can try right?

Glancing down at my running legs, my body must have been moving on its own. Its pretty far I'll get tired and stop...NO just focus on getting there. Don't think about the distance, endurance or just about getting to the pillar. Mind over matter.

_cough Cough spppttt_

In a breath in blood filled my throat. I spit it out without a second thought, I must have broke a rib or something.

Getting closer two figures emerged. I could tell by the red hair that one of them was the boy with the nice smile. The other was was was YUU-SAMA!

I'm so happy he's o.k!

I want to run up and hug him so badly!! But I can't it would give away my feelings and he would hate me. He isn't ready for love to anyone except that "person". That "person" will always be first in his heart. I don't want to be the first in his heart but I do at the same time. I wish he would feel the same way about me as I do about him.

_aaaarrrgggghhhh_

Thats notthe way to think.I must love from a far but care close as a friend. Who ever that person is I envy them. A deep part of me either wants to be that person or to kill them.

A human like figure with large purple shield blades was above Kanda and the boy preparing for a death-from-above style attack.

"Look out Kanda!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_cough cough sppptt_

This blood-spit is starting to become very annoying. It will get in my way when fighting. They clashed blade for blade, charging like jousters. When the blades clashed,blue flashes

"Mia get Lavi away!"

Marie! He's o.k too! I wasn't too worried he is pretty tough. You could slam a vase on his head and he wouldn't even notice.

But whose Lavi?......it must be that boy since he is the only one here I don't nkow by name. Gotta write that down...his name is Lavi,got it. Lavi looked like he just escaped from a cage of really angry gorillas.

"Hurry!"

I glance toward the sound of his voice, he was using his strings to pull back a giant fanged gorilla in a trench coat.

_Innocence activate_

I swung my whip around the boy's waist and pulled the him toward me. I cought him in my arms, I was going to spit up more blood but I had to swallow it. I couldn't spit blood on someone I've never met. It tastes so gross.

_He's so warm_

I thought to myself. But everything is warm to me, my body is so cold.

" Are you O.K?"

I whispered

"my innocence"

He said

Innocence? Oh, the big hammer. I quickly grabbed(with my whip) and handed it to him. Removing my hands his wobbly body tried to rise. I grabbed and pulled him back down. My mother-hen instincts began to kick in.

He turned to me, his eyes boiling over with rage. With those happy emerald eyes such anger didn't suite him. He must really care for Lenalee can't say I blame him. Being so pretty and nice she's the perfect girlfriend. If someone I cared about was in danger I would do what ever it took to protect them and would have those same angry eyes.

_Go ahead I have no right to stop you_

Turning to me once again, the hate and anger once burning in his eyes now cooled into the sweetness of fresh spring glass.

"You might wanna move away lil'miss things are going get hot"

Lil'miss? I'm not that short, I'm fun sized!

The dollzilla was having a wreslling match with a glowing doll of the same size. The doll had big black rings around the eyes and leaves for hair and pants. They wern'treally pants but you get the idea.

Oh, shit!

I scooted back, a tall pillar of flame rocketed out of the ground. So thats what he mentwhen things "things are going to get hot" it was a pun. It wasn't very funny or very clever.

Flying down like Mary Poppins, the millineum earl floated down to the pillar. One side said go and stop and the other side said I don't stand a chance. If I don't go will that make me a coward?

If I go and try to help, Marie and Lavi would try and stop me. Struggling against them would only make seem like a fool. If I died but saved her that would make me a very happy fool. Some find that thought to be rather foolish _happily dieing for someone _but I find it rather freeing.

The earl with large purple balls emurging from his hands, the balls of energy bombard the pillar. The pillar took each attack and stood strong.

aaaaahhhhh

I let out a sigh of relief. What ever that pillar is made of, its protecting Lenalee even from an attack from the millineum earl.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!"

Lenalee cried in pain

Why should she be in pain? The pillar thing is protecting her right? No, the earl couldn't destroy the pillar so he was going to destroy it from the inside out. That meant hurting Lenelee.

My body was trembling, this was the second time I've felt so helpless. Letting someone I care about(platonicly sorry folks no yuri) die.

Please, God grant this damned soul one wish, protect this person PROCTECT THIS PERSON I CARE ABOUT!

A bolt of purple thunder crashed the pillar covering the black plane in grey smoke.

Did God answer my prayer?

"LAVI!"

Glancing over, Lavi was walking straight into the smoke. He could be walking straight to his scaffold. Ingoring both me and Marie's calls to come back, he just kept walking. Without fear, without hesitation like he knew every thing would be safe.

I wanted to call out ot him but I would not get answer from him, alive or dead. If I go after him I'll just be running blind folded. As the smoke began to clear, my heart began to race.

What would I see when the smoke cleared?

Would I see everyone alive and happy, waving for us to come and join them? Or will it be the Earl laughing happily over their corpses?

Three people-no four one was in another's arms.

Yuu-sama

Lavi and in his arm..Lenalee, what the hell happend to your hair? Did some crocodiles munch on your piggytails when you were asleep?

Allen!!!

Little moyashi!! I still have no idea what that means but it sounds adorable!

I was going to run over glomp the little moyashi(he's getting kinda big now) but had to stop a enjoy this funny yet oh so adorable moment.

"What was that? It was your punk ass that barged in here like a sloth, later than everyone else. What were you thinking, you slow moyashi?"

Shush, yuu-sama, Allen-chan was _fashionablely _late. As they say, the hero always shows up last and at the perfect moment.

"My name is Allen! how many times to I have to say it? Oh, yeah I forgot Kanda'sbrain is slower than the rest of him"

"Thats so attitude you got there, I'll show you who's really the dumb shit here.

En Garde, I'll cop of that white hair of yours and sell it to some old men"

What is their deal with hair, I mean really?

" Wouldn't selling black hair get you a better deal?"

In the middle of this Marie decided to be a moron and try and stop them.

"Calm down you two"

and Lavi just hadto add his 2 cents into the mixture.

"Thatsright, this is supposed to be a happy reunion"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'LL CUT ALL YOUR HAIR OFF!"

The married couple said in unision.

Do I glomp now? I glomp now.

"AAALLLEEENNNN!!"

I yelled running over to give him a very loving take down. He mumbled out my name allttle bit but it was overpowered by my voice.

"OOhhhI missed you so much Allen! You've gotten so big! You're even bigger than me! Well you've always been bigger than me but now your even bigger!"

I was acting like a grandmother seeing her grandchildren. I don't mean the grandmother who has an unlimited supply of candy and hems your skirts I mean the really affectionate grandmother that pinches your cheeks really hard.

"What the hell are you doing ari?"

"I'm giving my friend a hug, what's it to you?"

I said harshly.

He gave me one of his patented death-glares. I rolled my eyes, that look has been used on me so many times. I'm used to it.

" Sorry, but that doesn't scare me"

I said sticking my tongue out.

_cough cough cough cough _

Blood rocketed up my throat and out my mouth. This was worse than throwing up food, the blood was burning the inside of my throat and mouth.

"M-mia-san are you O.k?"

Allen asked crouching down, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm _cough _fine"

I said between coughs(or barfs)

In an instant someone threw me over their shoulders and onto their back. With back hair dangling on my face, I have only one conclusion. Kanda is giving my a piggy-back ride?!

"Kanda-kun put me down!"

I know this is nice of him but giving me a piggy-back ride is too much. I'll just be a burden to him.

" Well you shut up already, everyone knows your not fine. It'll be easier for all of us if I just carry you then having you f%^king barf all over the place!"

This made me say things I wish I didn't

"Well you should worry yourself about rather than me! I know I do"

" What the hell are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I worry about you!"

Crap Crap Crap CRAP CRAP ON A KRINGLE!

Why do I say these things, that make my life a living hell? I do mean it with all my heart but I don't want anyone to know about it!

Kanda-kun was so very warm. You would asume due to his cold personality, his body would be very cold much like sword he carries. But he's so warm, its so gentle and sweet. He had such strange smell, eveyone has a scent. You can smell eveyones' except your own. He doesn't smell bad but its not a bunch of roses either. I do like it though its calming.

I relaxed my body and closed my eyes. Closing your eyes makes time go by slower, I wanted this moment to never end.

In these peaceful moments there was mindless small talk between voices. Simple introductions and the passing of information was all I heard. The ground's sound began to change it sounded like looserocks then the echo of footsteps in a tunnel.

"Miranda-sanwill heal her"

Looks like its my stop. The ride was WAY too short, like 23 hours too short.

Now I have to do a little acting, I can't let anyone know I was enjoying this, I have to act like I was asleep. Putting on my sleepy face, I lightly opened one eye.

"Oh, it must be time get off"

I said softly.

I began to get off but I forgot about the height problem. Kanda is really tall, and I fell on my ass. I am so freaking graceful!

" e-excu-s-seme miss um uh um"

Said a shy voice.

A young woman about in her twenties was calling to me. She had wavy brown hair and bags under her eyes. She looked very scaired, not of the whole we're-constantly-in-danger thing but of regular people.

"yes, of course"

I said softly

I didn't want to scare her. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she's miranda. Girls in the order are as rare as dodo birds, so if a girls name is spoken and you see a girl, thats most likely her name. Hell,the only the science department ever sees a girl is when lenalee comes in to deliever coffee or when the monthly _victoria secert _catalog comes in.

"Time record activate"

The disk on her left hand began to spin and spinning yellow rings floated out and onto me. Following a ball on one of the rings with my eyes,every rotation there was a _tick_, Like a big clock. The rings around my arms and legs disappeared and larger rings focussed on my pain in my chest began to degress till it was completely gone.

"I feel all better, thank you very much"

Her black ringed eyes widened. Its not like I said I was pregnant or something, a thank you isn't that big of a deal.

"Hey, I'm Lavi"

the red-head said all up in my face.

"Mia....(I should be friendlier) lets be friends"

"no"

FAILED

"LETS BE BEST FRIENDS!"

"YAYY!"

I got a new friend, horray go me!

"so, when will lenaleewake up?"

caused I got a bone to pick with her, about her hair and stuff. Lavi's expression turned from happy to serious.

"not for awhile, the only thing we can do is wait"

"so,you have time to see Yuu-chan"

he said with a wink-wink-nudge-nudge kinda vibe.

What's he getting at? Oh,well it doesn't matter, I'll see Kanda-kun.

Looking around, he wasn't here. From the looks of it we were under a bridge of some sort. Very sturdy to withstand the Earl's hurricane. Instead of taking shelter under the bridge he was outside it guarding us.

He says he can't stand us, what bullshit

Walking up to him I remembered a familiar scene. In the snow by the river, he looked so calm. I returned his bracelet, I wonder if he kept it?

I doubt it.

"Kanda-kunare you Okay?"

I asked

.....................................................

no answer(sigh) I bet he's pissed about the piggy-back thing.

I might as well quit while I'm ahead. I spun on my heels and began to walk back

"you said you worry about me, didn't you?"

What?

"I'M ASKING IF YOU WERE WORRIED!?"

"I AM I AM!"

" I see, Its not so bad being worried about"

WHAT!?

My heart starting beating so hard, it was crashing against my rib cage. My face felt so hot, in a way that was very kind of him to say that.

"You don't have to worry, I won't die"

I was speechless, what should I say? What could I say? The only thing that came to mind was _Thank You_.

"Kanda-kunI um you uh"

"LENALEEIS WAKING UP!"

"I should go, bye"

I said in a huff

Walking into the cave, Allen and Lenalee were having a very soapy touchy-feelly moment. Time to ruin it, Allen is too young to fall in love anyway, especially with an _older woman_.

"SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP LENALEEWHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?"

I yelled shaking her violently

"Mia-san stop that you'll hurt her"

"No I won't

and this is important"

Thats not intirely true, I could give a rat's ass about peoples' hair but Lenalee looks really bad with short hair.

"I just wanted a change, thats all"

No, if you wanted to change, change you hairstyle. You've had in pigtails since what? Birth. You could have done it in a braid or a bun but nota ponytail cause thats my thing.

"Just be more careful, alright?"

Cause if you die, I won't forgive you, any of you.

"Mi-mi-chancould you help me tie this?"

The three "crewman" were packing up for Cross's team so they can get the hell out of her. It didn't really make sense for non-exorcist people to even be here. I overheard that they ship they went on sunk and they had to take the survivors. If you ask me they would have been safer on a deserted island.

"Yah, sure"

I said thoughtlessly

Its a strange thought process, when someone asks someone to do something, I'll automatically do it. Even if I wasn't asked to.

As I was calmly replacing the crappy nots for tighter ones(thank god I don't have man-hands) purple light burst behind me.

Its so bright

Loud screams, and the fast movements of bodies.

Then Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Kanda were gone

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Omake**

**Lavi was in a bunny suit(insert fangirl screams here)**

**and was walking around in the order for some reason**

**Allen: hey Lavi, why are you wearing that stupid bunny suit?**

**Lavi: Why are you wearing that stupid man suit?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: that was such a long chapter! You thought she was gonna go into the ark! Nope! The next chapter will be about her growing feelings**

**Irish: oh and her relationship with Lavi and Allen are strictly platonic**

**FYI I took the marry-sue test and got a 12! HAH,Mia is so not a marry-sue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eyes that can move mountians**

**Chapter 19:**** I'm in love with you but....**

**Irish: The amount of viewers has gone down T.T and is it because DGM isn't as popular anymore or that my story has gone on too long?**

**Irish: anyone who can comment on this matter please do. Anyways this the big "love" chapter were ONE of the characters realize that they love another. So it might be kinda short so bear with me K?**

**Irish: Timothy the newest exorcist is totally awesome I love that little brat XD!**

**Third Person POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Everyone ran outside the safety of the bridge to be showered in puzzle pieces. Like strangely shaped snow you could catch for it turned to dust as it hit your palms. The rain of puzzle pieces for not even close to the magnificence as the castle in the sky.

The castle was called the Ark. Like the boat that held Noah's family and all the animals in the world. This look nothing like a boat, it was big enough to hold all those things but it wasn't a boat. It was glowing with heavenly radiance but it was leading 5 exorcist(and one normal person)to their deaths so as far as Mia was concerned it was hell.

She was so worried about them, they were here and now their up there. Whom she worried the most of was Kanda. That puzzled her most of all, not the fact that puzzle pieces raining from the sky to show a floating defied every law of nature but that.

His face, his mouth, his eyes, his stare, it made her heart race. The moment she saw him on that train from so long ago(maybe a few months but alot has happened) she saw the samurai from her childhood dreams. It was like a dream so wonderful yet so cruel. Everytime she looked at him she saw the sweet and bitter memories of her past. Those soon faded away and the only thing she saw was him. It was and still is wonderful sight.

His personality reminded her of a mediveal flail; hard, cold and bashing your head in when ever he could but he was honest with her, not open but honest. Telling as it is, not matter how blunt and painful it maybe. She couldn't understand anything _implied_ so they could communicate on the same of all there were these moments every once and awhile were it felt like he cared about her.

Did her care about her as Mia or as any other woman? Men have this urge to protect women. Mia is a big feminist but she loved chivalry. Holding the door open, pulling out chairs or just being polite made her feel special, too bad Kanda never did that. She was just an _Ari_ a simple ant, yes she asked a crewman(2 chapters ago) what it meant. She was nothing but an ant to him, something so small that he had to be careful to step on her without crushing her.

The closest moment they've ever had together was that time on the train. He opened up to her for the first time and maybe the last time. No matter how much Mia wanted to have his heart, it would never be enough. Someone else had his heart under lock and key.

_They deserve him_

She thought to herself.

If that person cares about him the way he does, Mia had no right to take him away from them. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. What if she did end being with him, when he found that person he would leave her like a bad habit.

_Being with the man I hold so dear would only bring me pain_

Glancing at the evil white castle she noticed it has gotten smaller than when she last saw it. It must be her imagination beside she had gaint dollzillas to fight. Oh, who was she kidding, she could never 'kill' one just damage it. She was so useless and stupid.

With every strike and every time her whip wrapped around a limb of a dollzilla that song from _Hercules_kept playing in her head. You know, that one were those five tiny people sing about how the girl really loves the guy even though she won't admit it cause she's afraid she'll have her heart broken. Yah, that's the one.

_aaaahhhh shut up you singing midgets! _

Her thoughts screamed over and over. She wanted to plug her ears but that won't make the sounds go away.

_It hurts, It hurts so much. This is what its like have your heartbroken._

She wanted to kick, scream and tell the whole freaking world the pain. But you can't do that, _sane_ people can't do that.

" Are you hurt? My Full Recovery should hav-"

Miranda asked but Mia cut her off before she could finish

"Don't worry I'm not hurt"

_yes I am_

Mia stood up and flexed her her arms boastfully

"See? I'm fine!"

_I'm not fine, I'm in great pain_

" Are you sure?"

"Totally sure!"

_NO I'M NOT SURE! I WANT TO SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ANYTHING THAT MOVES AND AND AND AAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!_

She took and deep long breath to calm herself down. If she wasn't careful she might blow a gasket. Glancing outside, the fight was almost over. Only two dollzilla left, there was no point in her going outside.

_I wish there was more, so I could keep busy. When I'm alone and my thoughts left to wonder, I only hear bad things_

Your Ugly!

Your Stupid!

Your Boring!

You'll Always Be Alone!

No One Will Ever Love You!

Those words were screaming in Mia head. The worse of all it was in everyone voices including her own.

" Your thinking bad things about yourself aren't you?"

Miranda said

_Holy Crap! Is she inside my head?_

Mia mind-screamed

" H-how did you know? Are you inside my head?"

" I've had that look many times before"

" Hehe is that so"

Mia laughed nervously

" Is it about a man?"

" Are in love?"

_What is with these mind-reading people!_

Little did Mia know that she was very easy to read.

"My little girl is all grown up"

" I am NOT in love!"

Everyone started laughing except Mia who was freaking out and yelling at them to stop laughing.

_I am not in Love_(denial) _especially with that stupid samurai_(more denial)_!_

_**In the ark**_

"Achhooo"

"Bless you, Yuu-chan"

" Don't call me by my first name!"

Sure teasing Kanda might get Lavi chopped into little rabbit bits but its always so funny to his reactions.

" You know, if you sneeze like that it means someone is talking about you"

Lenalee said

She hope it would strike a conversation, they've been walking around the ark for an hour trying to find a way out. No one had said a word, except a few complaints from Lavi and usual fight from the married couple(Allen and Kanda).

"Like I'd believe in that superstious crap"

" You never know Yuu-chan your girlfriend might be talking about ya"

"G-GIRLFRIEND!"

Kanda couldn't speak. How could that stupid rabbit consider M-that woman to be his 'girlfriend'. This was a war! He had no time for something as stupid as love!

" He's not denying in so it must be true!"

Lenalee exclaimed

" She's pretty cute, Yuu-chan. Your pretty lucky I didn't snatch her up myself"

Lavi teased

" So why didn't you?"

Allen said butting in.

As a proper gentlemen her had to stop such rude comments about a lady. Judging a women as if she was a piece of meat, how awful.

" She isn't my type"

" I thought all women were your type"

WORD-STAB!

"So mean for some one so short!"

WORD-STAB(this time through Allen)!

"Fine then what is your type?"

Allen said raging his composer

"Well, Mia-kun is cute but she looks more like a kid than a women, and I like women. Its O.K if your into that kind of thing Yuu-chan, I won't judge"

Oh HELL no! First calling Mia his girlfriend then calling him a pedphile! Kanda is gonna choke a rabbit!

Pointing Kanda's trusty sidekick Mugen at Lavi's neck. Lavi, knowing he was going to die anyway decided to say one last joke before his head became a soccer ball.

" Relax Yuu-chan, I'm not hitting on your women"

Before mugen to splice Lavi's head like a watermelon the all-powerful Lenalee stopped Kanda with her mighty drop-kick! Even without her Dark Boots her kick can still break a few bones.

"STOP IT! Lavi you stop teasing Kanda! Kanda stop trying to kill Lavi! Now until we find the door I don't want a peep from you two, got it?"

"yes"

The two boys obeyed their mother.

_Did I call M-ari by her name?"_

Kanda thought to himself.

He called her Ari because that what she was in the beginning an ant nothing more. He couldn't call her that now, could he? She was more than an ant, her whole life is focused around one thing. Redemption, of her family, of her name and of herself.

_"what is your purpose for living. I would have expected a weak creature like you would have killed yourself by now."_

_" To redeem myself from the great sin I have made. When I die, I can see my family in heaven and give them a proper good bye before I go to hell."_

Didn't believe in such a thing but hearing the strength in her voice when she told almost made him want to.

Forget it, its not like he cared for her or anything. Still every time his went to sleep, that sweet smile and the tender _good night_ she gave him warmed his heart.

_"shit"_

He thought to himself

He forgot to thank her for fixing his bracelet. It was-it was very kind of her. She was always very kind.

_**Back outside the ark**_

Mia stood outside watching the castle get smaller and smaller. It was watching the grass grow and when it reach a certain height a bomb would go off. In all this worry and stress she had to keep positive.

_They'll be O.K right? Right, sooner or later they'll just pop right back up from where they left in another burst of purple light. _

_Then everyone will be like "O.K their back lets go back to the order and have cake"...O.K I can live without the cake(can I?) but I really want them to come back_

She was so tense, her body was screaming to run around in circles, jump up and down DO SOMETHING. To stop her body itching she jumped up and down rapidly.

"Someones time had disappeared!"

Miranda screamed

Time=People's wounds. No more _time_means that the wounds must have disappeared which isn't possible. So that person must have died! Who died I have to know! NOW!!

Mia jumped down to her and clutched Miranda's shoulders angrily

"Who died!"

"well-uh I-I d-d"

"TELL ME!"

She started to cry begging her for forgiveness.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I had no right to snap at you like that"

Mia said letting go over Miranda's now bruised shoulders

Mia wanted to know if he's O.K but it shouldn't matter so much! A friend caring about a friend this much is crazy and obsessive. For a girlfriend to care about her boyfriend this much is completely fine.

Maybe she was going crazy hell-she's probably already crazy. Her craziness would only get worse if she didn't try to solve one of her problems.

**Mia's POV**

I'm so confused too many things are happening all at once. I just wanna break or take a piece of this heavy load I'm carrying.

_Maybe you should tell Yuu-sama how you feel_

Oh shit! Now I'm hearing voices in my head, I really am going crazy

_No your not going crazy, I'm just that part of you that is sick and tired of you letting your chances of being with the man you love slip by._

So you like the little angel and devil that's sits on your shoulder and tells you whether or whether not you should do something?

_pretty much_

That's cool-HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TELL KANDA HOW I FEEL!

_Why don't we just call him Yuu-sama its only between us I mean you anyway_

Don't change the subject

_Fine, fine whatever but seriously your crazy about him, didn't you just say that before?_

I only fell in love with his looks and with that I found good things about him were there shouldn't be.

_Good God you are so thick headed! You had a thousand chances to be happy __with him__ but you threw them all away._

But he's in love with someone else

_How do you know that? Did you ask him?_

That's not something you ask

_OH, COME ON! You keep thinking that this person is his lost love or wife when it could just be his sibling or something!_

B-but

_NO BUTS I'M TIRED OF WAITING! YOUR TIRED OF WAITING! You just don't want to get your heartbroken is that it? You don't want him to leave you alone on the brink of madness like your family did! _

THAT'S NOT TRUE!

_YES IT IS! Did you forget I am you! That person is just an excuse,nothing more than a shield. If you want him then take him! Skrew that person! If you want something in this world you have to take it even if your hands get soaked in blood!_

But thats not fair..to that person

_LIFES' NOT FAIR! If that person Loved Kanda so much then why did they leave him? You could love him better than they ever could! Make him forget about whats-its-face and become that person. Don't you want to be happy?_

yes I do

_Then take him! What are waiting for! As soon as he comes back wrap your arms around him and tell him how you feel._

What if he says no?

_Then do whatever it takes to make him say yes_

So you expect me to throw myself at him

_if that's what it takes_

NO NO NO NO! If he wants to love than I shall but If he does not I will do what ever it takes to make him happy. If theres a path he should take I'll light the way

If there are rock in front of him I'll turn them to dust. I will be a shield for him, I will use my body, mind and spirit.

_Even if you are sad and alone_

Yes,I will be eternally devoted to him

_Fine have it your way_

I shall

Then the mean voice was gone. The only sounds was the screeching winds and my own breathing. I'm kinda lonely now, it was very interesting to talk to myself. I can be very mean. Truthfully I haven't talked to myself like that since my family died. That voice told me to take revenge and start the fire.

What would have happened if I didn't? It won't change the fact that my family was dead. Those villagers would have killed me sooner or later. Would the finders come and find me before then? Doubt it, If it wasn't for the smoke they would have no reason to come there.

I wouldn't have gone to the order, meet so many wonderful people. I won't have seen so many places, made great friends or fall in love. What would be better? Not starting the fire, being with my family in heaven but I would never meet any of these wonderful people? Starting that fire, my soul being forever damned but I already said what I have gained.

Right now, I'd say both options are about the same

Coming from the cave I heard loud mourning cries. I instantly knew it was Miranda(it was a girls voice after all) and rushed to her side. I am her friend after all, well she is to me I don't know about her.

She was on the floor of the cave, curled in a ball. Drenched in sweat, eyes overflowing with tears, she look like she's been through hell and back. Her innocence, puts such a strain on her. It not healing its holding the pain till its ready to realised. I want to share a piece of her burden but I can't I can only comfort and give happy thoughts.

"Miranda, do you need something? I can get you some water or the crewman brought so food we can have?"

"(sniff)(sniff) that's not it, th-three more times have disappeared"

What do I say now? Kanda couldn't die,he's too strong and too determined to die. But what about Allen or Lenalee? I don't want them to die either.

"Look at the castle! Its almost gone!"

What do we do now?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Omake**

**This isn't really an Omake its more of a translation notice, sorry**

**You know when in manga when someone says something really insulting to the other person it stabs that person, thats what I meant earlier when it said WORDSTAB! I hope it cleared a few things up**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: well that was angusty, any more and Mia will go all Emo**

**Irish:anyway if your wondering my ghost readers Mia and Kanda will get together soon, with the help of Lavi and Lenalee XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eyes That Could Move Mountains**

**Chapter 20:**** HUGS!!**

**Irish: Its Chapter 20!! I would like to give my love to(drum role please):**

**Nell-chan(even though she hasn't reviewed in forevers)**

**Lathya**

**Yuuki Narumi**

**Dark McCloudy**

**Lily-chu**

**Lucifer's Lament**

**Hashire(a mountain is a really big hill BTW)**

**Momo A.K.A ipuppet****ears**

**And all my ghost readers!**

**My cousin Allison for her insperation and support for my craziness**

**My folks for being completely oblivous to this insanity**

**My little cousin Catherine, get well soon sweetie!**

**Finally my dog/sister Lilly for being so damn fluffy**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Mia's POV**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_Just wrap your arms around him and tell him how you feel_

The words echoed in my head over and over. Wrapping his arms around him and telling him how I feel, that's easier said than done. I could get really drunk and then tell him but I don't what I would say after that and I want to sleep in my own bed alone. I could those random moments of bravery and tell him but then I would have to kill myself.

That wouldn't matter anymore since the castle is basically gone so Kanda is as good as dead. But why don't I feel sad? Is it stupid hope that he isn't dead and he will come back? I know that kind of wishful thinking is completely stupid. For two days I waited for my family to wake up and I never gave up hope. I didn't eat, I didn't drink, I never closed my eyes for more than a second.

They never woke up

But he will come back

AAARRRRRGGGG!! WHAT THE F32K! Why am I so damn hopeful!

I kept thinking about when Kanda carried me, I want to feel that warmth, smell that smell once again. I want to hear his voice, just him saying anything, anything at all.

I miss him

I wanted to cry to my eyes are dry as a desert

Miranda sat next to me, a waterfall of tears flowing down her checks. Crying of how it was all her fault but it wasn't. Putting the blame on ourselves will only make it hurt even more. Everyone was very sad, some were even crying(or about to) and the others harden by the years of war just held the tears in. I made sense in a cruel way. This was a war and in war people die, that doesn't mean we can stop fighting because of our sadness. We have to bury our feeling with their corpses and keep fighting. The enemy won't stop and wait for us to dry our tears.

In the dark night coated in sadness a bright light appeared

Big white cards began emerge and form a halo wrapping around the sky. In white lightning the halo came together. Like soft angel feathers from heaven, Miranda's "time" floated down. The castle came down like pulling a toy from them water.

My heart stopped beating

I couldn't breathe

In strange scales of light a figure emerged

"HEY, IS EVERYONE O.K?"

said a very lovable red-head

"Lavi!"

"You can back!"

Two more figures emerged.

My sweet little moyashi and Lenalee who should be wearing a jacket. A lady her age should not be walking around in just a tube top. Your brother would have a freak-out if he saw you.

" I'm so glad! It connected outside safely!"

What the hell, Allen!? Your all dirty and torn up. Nobody hurts my cute little moyashi!

Wait a minute if Lavi, Lenalee and Allen are back that must mean that Kanda is O.K too!?

"Its back! All the earsed time is back!"

Miranda cryed tears of joys

Then stepped out the one I wanted to see most of all

My feet moved on there own, I never felt to relieved in my life. Suddunly I screached to a hault.

_Just wrap your arms around him and tell him how you feel_

This was my chance but could I do it? No, I can't he'll just reject me and in front of all these people will only make it worse. Of course these thoughts didn't stop me from running up to him. He threw some kid out of the scales and stepped down. Wrapping arms around his waist I buried my face in his chest and cried.

" I missed you so much!"

" I was so worried, I thought you were dead!"

I cried harder. I couldn't help myself, everything just came pouring out. I never wanted to let go of him. Such a nice smell I could hear his heart beat, it was pretty fast.

A hand softly smoothed the top of my head. My eyes blury with tears, I looked up at him. His face was very calm and serene, his cheeks were pretty red though but he must have done alot of fighting in the castle.

Those dark eyes, how I could stare at them for hours on end. Those eyes could stop a man dead in his tracks, make dogs drop dead but right now those scary eyes could calm even the scariest of beasts.

" I'm not dead, so stop your crying, I-I hate it when you cry"

He said

He did have a point but I'm not going to say it! If I do then he'll think he can go around getting all scrapped and bruised. Well, thats what I think will happen, real people are alot different from the people I read in books.

" Mia"

"Yeah"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Oh,yeah, sure"

I DON'T WANT TO!!

I I-OH MY GOD he's shirtless! He has such a killer body, not to mention with his hair down he looks so beautiful. His hair is down and he's shirtless, I can do this I will not have a nosebleed. But its really hard, he looks SO hot! I looked away from him but the image was still in my head. That sexy image is forever burned into my brain. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm such a pervert.

Wait a minute did Kanda-kun call me by my name?! Did something happen in the ark? Did he hit his head? Is he an evil clone? Who are you and what did you do to my Kanda-kun!?

" Mia-san I'm really glad your O.K"

Lenalee said

Since I'm an ugly MoFo no one will care If I walk around in just a tude top. Lenalee is such a pretty girl everyone will stare,gawk(thats not so bad)and say crude things to her.

"Here put this on"

I said holding out my jacket to her

"No I'm O.K"

"WEAR IT!"

"Yes ma'am"

Thats more like it! Since I'm so freaking short no one gives me any respect but not today hehe. There must be a blue moon out tonight.

aaww crap, now people can see my scar! My shirt and my hair cover the back part of it but it curves on my left shoulder. Maybe no one will notice, if only I could be so lucky.

"hey, whats that on you arm?"

Lenalee asked innocently

F34k! See, what did I tell you. Great, now I have to think up a lie and it has to be good one.

"its nothing"

Thatsthe best I could come up with?

"but that bug looks pretty big"

What? Bug? Oh, there was a rather large Beadle on my shoulder. I quickly swatted it away. I couldn't kill it, who wants bug guts on them?

"Mia-san"

Allen said in an unusually strict tone

"Yes?"

Oh, sh#t I'm in big twouble now.

"what was that?"

"what was what?"

"THAT!"

" What do you mean 'that' oh you mean the bug? It was nothing"

"NO NOT THE BUG!"

Man, Allen is really pissed about something. And he just got here too, I don't think I did anything worng, did I?

"Then what is it about then?"

"THE HUG!"

"The hug?"

"YES, THE HUG!? YOU KNOW, THE ONE YOU GAVE KANDA!!!!!"

Is that what he's mad about? Its not really a big deal, I gave someone I care about a hug. People do that all the time.

Oh, now I get it, he must think since I didn't give him a hug, he must think I don't care about him(Author: she's wrong). Don't worry Moyashi-chan I like you too.

"Big hug!"

I said giving him a big death sqeeze.

"Mia-san what are you doing?"

"hugging you"

Allen didn't hug back, we were kind of frozen there for what seemed like forever.

I didn't really like the way allen smelled, he smelled clean and all but it still had the hint of graveyard dirt.

"Oi, let go of that moyashi, you don't know were its been"

Kanda yelled angrly

Does he need another hug? I just gave him one but I wouldn't mind giving another one or two or a thousand. I wouldn't mind giving him a kis-no I don't! Down girl, DOWN!

"umm e-excuse me miss?"

It was the crew-boy that Kanda threw from the castle-thing

"yes?"

"you're on my foot"

Oh, I didn't notice. That must have hurt and I'm wearing heels no less. There not really heels just chucks of wood on the back of my shoes that make me slightly taller.

" I'm sorry ummm(crap) what was your name?"

"choaji"

hmm, choaji means butterfly. So his real name is butterfly? Thats really sad

with that name he totally got his ass kicked in the sandbox. I should give him a nickname to make him feel more manly.

"I'll call ya butters"

before he could say 'what?' and/or 'no' I walked away, your name is now butters kid, deal with it.

"Kanda where are you going?"

Marie said

The general was trying to have a very touching master-apprentice reunion or as he calls it a touching father-son reunion. So of course Kanda had to get the f%^k out of there.

"I'm leaving this sh&t feast"

This wasn't a sh^t feast it was a love feast. Come on Kanda, spread the love and not in the hippie way either.

" How are you going to get back B-A-K-A-N-D-A I'm the only one who can work the ark if you haven't forgotten"

Woah, Allen that was very out-of-character.

"you wanna say that again Moyashi!"

Why is isn't that every time Allen and Kanda fight I keep thinking that they have really hot hate sex?

" your thinking that Allen and Yuu-chan have hate sex"

Some one said really close to me. It made me jump up and scream in surprise. I looked behind me

Lavi............

" I don't know what your talking about?"

I lied(through my teeth)

" you're a really bad liar"

" S-S-SHUT UP!"

"They do ya know"

"R-REALLY?"

"....................................................................................NO! HAHA I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHA!"

I'm going to f^%king kill you rabbit!

" Such naivettey might be cute but that's not a good trait to have if you want to win yuu-chan's heart"

Lavi said as I was about to wring his neck

" Who said I wanted to win Kanda's heart"

Who said? How about every fiber of my being screaming for it. It wasn't just hi heart I wanted. I wanted his love, his warmth, the secerts he hid so deeply in his heart. I wanted something anything to how that he cared. I could never have his heart, I don't deserve something so wonderful.

I showed an annoyed face to mask my true feelings. I hate wearing masks, I hate it even more when the people around me wear masks. But for right now, I have to wear one.

" Its so freaking obvious to everyone except Kanda of course, I had my doubts at first but after that 'hug' moment I'm totally sure"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I will tell you that I'm gonna help you out"

I bet thats a lie, he's probably going to tell the whole order.

"Help me out?"

" Yup, and with my help Yuu-chan will be crawling over you"

That's kind of gross, when ever someone does something nice for me there is usually something in it for them either money or an ego boast.

"Whats in it for you?"

" I'm hurt, is it wrong for a friend to help friends find love?"

I gave him a ya-my-ass look

"Well its been proven that when a man, that's Yuu-chan, finds a woman, thats you, they become nicer and calmer"

"I don't get it"

" If he goes out with you he'll be nicer to me(so when I pull pranks on him he won't beat me as hard)"

"so your doing this all for you"

"so mean but yes I am"

This conversation is making more exhausted than everything I've been through today. Skrew this I wanna go home.

" W-what were are you going?"

"Away from here"

I said walking away

"so do we have a deal or not?"

" F$%k you Lavi!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

I hope he can see this cause I'm doing it as hard as I can(I'm giving him the finger). I now know why Yuu-sama wants to kill him so badly.

"HHHEEEYYY YUU-CHAN!"

Lavi said giving Kanda a friendly glomp

OH MY CRAPS!! HE'S GOING TO TELL HIM! Bookman is going to need to find another apprentice.

" Doesn't Mia-kun look sexy!"

Oh

Dear

God!

" What are you babbling about now rabbit?"

Yes, rabbit what are you babbling about?

"Come on! You don't see it? Sure her boobs aren't that big but she has a great figure!"

What do you mean my boobs aren't that big?! Sure a B-cup isn't that great but at least I'm not totally flat! Forget it! I will not have a conversation being going on about my breast size! If this goes one any further, I going to have to strangle that rabbit with my whip then hang myself.

"COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Allen yelled halfway through the scales

THANK YOU ALLEN!

Kanda is leaving and Lavi isn't talking about my boobs(or lack there of) anymore! Allen I'm gonna get you a truck load of food when we get back.

I wonder what the inside of the castle is like?

-------------------------In the Castle/Ark----------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! THE INSIDE OF THE CASTLE IS SO BIG!"

I said squealing in delight

It was nothing like what I had expected. It wasn't like a castle at all it was a whole town. It even had its own sky. Pure white buildings as far as the eyes could see. Flower pots filled to the brim withbright colorful flowers. It's a beautiful town but its sad that there is no people to fill it with.

" Its an Ark not a castle, you idiot!"

Kanda said behind me

He was told or decide to look after me so I won't get lost or stray too far from the group. He doesn't have to come but apparently according to him I get lost very often and its always pain to go and find me. It's weird when every time I get lost he comes and gets me, then says he won't do it again yet he always does.

" Ark, Castle it doesn't matter what we call it, it doesn't change how pretty it is"

I'm the only one who wanted to explore this place. The general neededto sketch this place so Marie stayed with him. Choaj who now the 4th member of our little group of Tiedol's adopted children, stayed too. The crewman were helping Miranda and Bookman really needed a smoke. Allen, Lenalee and Lavi went to the asain branch(apparently this things can go basically anywhere) to phone Central. Allen said we could look around as long as we don't open any doors. Allen is the caption of this ship, the king of this castle sounds more appropriate.

The soft sound of running water lead me to a small fountain. The small lion head mounted on the wall gushed clear water from it's mouth. My face, arms and torso were coated in a thin layer of dirt. Who knows how messy my hair looked.

Crouching down I began to clean myself(I sound like a cat), the cold water stung the small cuts and scraps that covered my body.

Dipping my head in the fountain'smouth the water below changed from a clear blue to a rusty brown. Lifting my head out of the water I saw my own reflection for the water was changing back from blown to clear. Since I hate looking at myself I looked to the side. Kandawas standing right below me, staring down withthose deep eyes. Even with his hair blown every which way and his skin scrapped and scratched he was still so very beautiful.

I was just the simple peasant girl gazing at the handsome prince that rode through his kingdom. No matter how much the peasant girl dreams of his love in her small trundlebed it will never come true. A prince deserves a princess, neither she or I can be with the prince we so desperately long for. We can never be the beautiful princess for we are just the simple peasant girl.

Ringing my hair out like a towel from a wash-bin I decided to head back. The ends of my hair sticking to my clothes and the back of my neck. I wanted to glaze back at my prince.

_"What the hell are you looking at you stupid ant?"_

Thats what he would say to me. He makes me so happy I could fly only to put in a deep depression. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"K-kanda?"

He spun me around to face him,his eyes staring straight into mine. My knees felt like jelly and they could come crashing down at any moment. He was so close, I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Stop looking so freaking sad, its pissing me off"

"You like it when I'm happy?"

I said speaking my thoughts

"Y-you dumbass of course I do"

He said turning away from me but in a loud and angry voice

H-he likes it when I'm happy?! I wanted to giggle,he was acting very cute. Being all shy and stuff it wasn't like him all. He may not know it but he can be a real sweetie sometimes. I look at him and he gave me a _what-the-hell-are-you-thinking?_look. This could lead to a smack down if I don't say something but what should I say? I should compliment him, like um uhhh how about you look so freaking hot that I could fry an egg off your chest-NO!

"I like it when your happy too"

That should work. How creeped out would he be if I told him he was hot? Don't answer that.

" Lets go"

He said passing me

" sure"

It became very quiet after that. I tried starting up a conversation, about food, colors and other stuff but he quickly ended them. So I gave up after my fifth or seventh(I lost count) try. I wish he would talk to me, it could be about something stupid but I wouldn't care. I would drag the conversation as long as I could just to hear his voice talking to me. I want to know more about him, his thoughts, his past, his dreams.

I'm becoming quite obsessive aren't I?

Coming up to the rest of the herd. Allen and Lavi were guarding Lenaleein a 'brother-complex' fashion from a large man with red hair. There are only four generals one being my own(in a non-sexual way, you pervy people), one being a woman, one wearing a leather mask and one crazy f^%ker. So this must be the infamous general Cross. The man leaves an infinite amount of debt in his wake.

He was attractive if you like older men. He has the whole old player vibe but I won't go near him. I can smell his cigarettes from here, I hate the smell of smoke.

"Yuu-chan! Hide Mia-kun quickly!"

Lavi yelled

Hide me? What? Who? Where? Why? Almost instantly Kanda stepped in front of me. I tried to move out of the way but he kept blocking my path. What the the hell Kanda-kun? I can take care of myself..but it feels nice that you care.

"Mia-kun you have stay quiet"

Lavi whispered appearing out of nowhere

" Why?"

" Cross, hits on every pretty girl in a ten mile radius. He's already tried to whoo both Lenalee and Miranda. Who knows what he could do to an innocent little lolita like you"

He said in a very fake sad voice

What the hell is a lolita? I bet its something dirty. Anyway I'm not all that innocent, I know how babies are born and besides I've seen rodents do-it all the time.

With Allen telling everyone( he stayed away from Kanda) that the Ark was connected and we'll be at central once we step through the scales. Finally we can go home. Having alittledown time and taking a nice long breath sounds really good right now.

Grabbing my wrist Kanda pulled me toward the scales, in my daydreams everyone decided to leave. Why didn't he just ditch me?

Stepping into the scales was like walking into a waterfall. No sights, no smells, no feelings. It was with out a doubt Limbo the place between heaven and hell, It scarred me, if I didn't get out of that place fast I would be stuck there. Floating there without feeling or knowing for all of time.

Outside of Limbo a loud crowd surrounded us. Every scientist, every finder, everyone welcomed us home with a big smile on their faces. A large sign was lifted up.

**WELCOME HOME**

Was scratched out in big bold black letters. But were we really home? Sure we live here but this isn't were my heart is. Since the person who has my heart is here I guess this place is my home. I would rather be here than anywhere else in the world.

In a big fluffy-touching-puppies and kittens running through a field of flowers-moment Lenalee reunited with her older brother. With a big "horray" it rained colorful bits of paper, that will take hours to clean up afterwards.

Soon everyone was giving kind glances to Miranda, saying it was O.K to stop her innocence in their own special way. Mine was with words, Lavi was giving Allen a super knoogie and Marie decided to give Kanda a big hug. Brotherly(sorta) love is so nice..sometimes.

"Innocence Deactivate!"

With all the tension and pain drained out of her, she fainted.

"Mirand-cough CoUgH COUGH!"

Blood came pouring out my mouth, I couldn't breathe more just kept coming and coming. My legs came crashing down, my body curled up on the floor. My throat and stomach felt like they were on fire. It hurts, I want it to stop NOW!

" Make it _cough_ stop _cough _please!"

I begged

A hand started to pound my back, it only made the blood come out faster and harder. I wanted who ever this cruel person was to stop but the words wouldn't come out.

Then it stopped and everything went dark

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: no omake this time but I have an announcement! I'm not going follow the story line of the manga(I might to Lavi and Kanda as chibis) I'm gonna do my own thing. **

**Allen: Does this mean Mia and Kanda are going to get together?**

**Irish: yes**

**Irish: Review please!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eyes That Could Move Mountians**

**Chapter 21: an uncaged bird**

**Irish: Now that the Ark thing is over I can do whatever the f&^k I want!**

**Allen: Don't you always do that?**

**Irish:...........what's your point?**

**Allen: Forget it**

**Irish: Whatever, break out the peanut butter its time for some fluff XD! (and maybe some OOC-ness)**

**P.S: Most of the theme from Mia's and Kanda's relationship comes from the anime **_**Air**_** . Watch it, its really sweet and the art is very pretty**

**Third person's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Kanda couldn't sleep, it was past midnight and he was still wide awake.

The loud chorus of snoring of the other men weren't helping him. Its not like he could leave the guard dog-I mean the head nurse constantly paced the halls.

_"Good night Kanda-kun, sweet dreams"_

A gentle voice whispered.

There was point in searching for the voice was all in his head. He was not going crazy but he heard that voice so much it seemed he couldn't go to sleep without it. Mia said that to him everynight when they were traveling. Always in such a soft gentle voice.

The last time he saw her,she was coating in her own blood, on her hands and knees coughing up more and more. Blood was in her stomach and it had to get out. He felt in a way guilty for just watching her be in so much pain. Tears mixing with blood, words barely escaping in harsh breathes. He never felt so angry as when the nurses pounded her back even though they could clearly see how much it hurt her. When she collapsed on the floor, he knew he had failed. Failed to protect her, failed to keep her safe.

But why did he care so much?

_What is she to me?_

He asked to himself

It was a question that lingered in his mind ever since that moment on the train. In the beginning he saw her as just another exorcist-another annoyance that he would to deal with. The only reason he didn't treat her like sh^t was that he was forced to be civil to due to sexual harassment lawsuits. No matter how many times he hurt her that look in her eyes never changed. Over time her annoyance level dropped over time, She didn't pull pranks and yak to no end like the rabbit or be a martyr extraordinaire like the moyashi.

Her innocence, her warmth, her strange view of the world. It grew on him. Kanda began to enjoy her company more and more but he would never admit it. To him the most important everyday events were the times and experiences he had with her. He wouldn't mind spending an entire day just laying in the grass talking to her.

From the moment they meet Mia clung to him, she clung to him for she has no one else.

_If she only has me then she was truly unfortunate. If only she was like this to someone else, a normal human then she would aleast be happy. _

But he made her happy and in a way she made him happy too. In those deep blue eyes, he saw someone strong and kind. Someone fighting against her destiny. Beaten down, scarred and left for dead only to get up and and him very so similar yet so very different. They were both such lonely lonely creatures can they atleast be lonely together?

_No........maybe?_

He thought to himself

She promised to follow him, to stay by his side till he found what he was looking for. To Kanda that's where she belonged by his side and no one elses. Say if he did tell her what has been eating away at his heart and offered to her his heart would she run away?

_What a stupid question of course she would. Who would want to be with someone who was barely human and have an early expiration date? Mia would run away from me, run far far away. _

She was only one who could run away or fly away. All exorcist were caged birds keeping their hearts and dreams tightly locked. Our wings forgotten how to fly and only flag in the breeze dreaming of what they once were. But she never forgotten how to fly, her cage door unlocked she could hug the sky .The feel and smell of the wind, the flow of the air, tasting the freedom he longed for. Why doesn't she just fly away? She was free, free to follow her heart. Do what she wanted to do. And nothing not even Fate could get in her way.

That's the thing Kanda loved the most about her. He loved her strong spirit, in a way you could say he was in love with her.

No-no that's impossible Kanda Yuu does not fall in love. He doesn't even understand what in means to be in love. He knew what the word meant, you have to be attracted to them, like their personality then...then....he wasn't quite sure after that.

He was attracted to her he was a guy after all. He found Mia to be very cute but so were tons of other girls. She was nice but so were thousands of other girls. Most girls only act nice and sweet so they can get into some guys pants.

_of course other girl didn't have such pretty blue eyes, or such nice skin or a smile that could make that could warm even the coldest heart and...and WHAT THE F$%K AM I SAYING!_

Kanda cursed to himself, he touched his cheeks they were burning not to mention his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and run down the halls. They were burring just as fiercely as when Mia gave him that wonderful hug when he got out of the ark. Once his heart screamed in resistance at the thought of him falling in love but now it's surprisingly calm.

_You aren't that person but I still want to be with you_

But how could he be with her? Its not like he could just go up to her and say _"I don't know if I love you will please stay by my side forever?"_I doubt he would walk away with anyless of an ass kicking.

Letting out a deep sigh Kanda closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about this now maybe tomorrow after a good night sleep.

That night Kanda dreamt of what it would be like to hold his pretty little bird within his arms

----------------------------------------**That morning**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in her hospital bed Mia turned the page in her book. It was a simple picture book, _The caged bird _was the title. The title sounded a little deep for a kids book but it shouldn't bother her so she was not a kid.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Nightingale. Since the day he was born he was locked in a cage forced to sing for the king. Due to his perfect voice he was showered with gifts. People and birds come for miles just to hear his heavenly song._

_No matter, how many gift he got, no matter how many fans he had, He was very very lonely._

_On the the Nightingale's birthday thousands of birds came and presented It with gifts of precious gems and gold. _

_"Go away!"_

_said the Nightingale_

_" A great bird such as I shouldn't have to be with such dirty creatures such as you"_

_and with they're feelings deeply hurt all the birds flew away. All the birds flew away except the tiny swallow. The swallow had no money for precious gems or gold, the only thing she could give was a daisy she picked up on the way there._

_The Nightingale has never seen a daisy before, all his life he had only seen the fabulous gifts presented to him. He wanted more things such as this._

_" Kind swallow. I thank you for such a lovely gift"_

_The swallow said nothing_

" HEY MIA!"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you want some food?"

"Later, can't you see I'm reading!"

"Jesus, why are so you cranky?"

"I AM NOT CRANKY!"

" Sure, whatever, bye"

"BYE"

"O.k then where was I?"

_Before the Swallow could fly off the Nightingale promised that if she brought him something like the daisy everyday he would sing a special song to her. The swallow didn't say anything._

_The swallow kept her promise and everyday she presented him with simple gifts from the outside world. _

_Monday: An Acorn_

_Tuesday: A Pinecone_

_Wednesday: A Strawberry_

_Thursday: A Small Fish_

_Friday: A Fern Leaf_

_Saturday: A Large Sunflower_

_And everyday the Nightingale would sing to the Swallow, he would sing till the sunrise to the sunset. The Swallow's gifts made the Nightingale very happy but the Nightingale'ssongs did not make the Swallow. The happiness the Nightingale got from the gifts made the Swallow happy._

_Being with the Nightingale also made the Swallow very sad. The Nightingale was loved by all by his great voice, and the Swallow with it common boxwood flute had no right to spend time with the wonderful Nightingale._

**(grumble)(grumble)**

"I'm really hungry"

Mia said to herself closing the book. She really needed food, the book can wait but her stomach couldn't. She regret-ed not going with Lenalee and Miranda when she had the chance.

" I would kill for some steak and potatoes, that freaking nurse won't let me have anything else besides rice pudding and random crap thrown into a blender"

She mumbled to herself. From all the blood she vomited her stomach was very sensitive. Knowing this only made her want some steak and potatoes even more!

"I gonna get food and no one not even the super scary nurse-lady is gonna stop me!"

Mia said wobbling out of her bed.

As soon as she stood up out bed her legs almost gave in, she thought she had squishy old bananas for legs. It bothered her that her body suddenly became so weak and frail.

_oh great, I puke up-what?A 11/12(after you loose a pint of blood you die)of a pint of blood? And now I'm like a freaking rag doll!_

she thought to herself

The walls around her made perfect crutches as she moved down the hallway and towards the cafeteria. It would help if she knew were the hell she was going! And after a few minutes she was totally and completely lost. Her hunger and fatigue began to add up, her body slid down the wall. She was so tired, her eyelids felt so heavy.

" I'll just I'll rest for a few minutes, then its off to the....zzzzzzzzzz"

Mia mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------**Kanda's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I've done this, this is really really bad! If I just stayed in the hospital ward and went to sleep none of this would have happened. But how could I sleep with that stupid bipolar vampire's stomach growling so f$#king loud!

I just wanted to go to my room and get some peace and quiet and who did I find in the hallway sleeping? That stupid little bird, that's who.

It's not like I could just leave her there? Looking so cute and defenseless she could have been kidnapped by some pedophile! I should just wake her up and take her back. What do I say when she wakes up? Stupid Bitch! Making me so confused and uncertain.

Fine, fine I'll just tell her that I took her into my room because I couldn't find her cage and she should be f^&king grateful that I didn't just leave her there to be raped and murdered. Still she looks so cute when she's sleeping, like a little angel-wait what? Damn her! For making me think all these stupid cutesy, lovey doovey thoughts. I don't know if I want to strangle her or kiss her.

"Kanda?"

Oh sh&t she's awake! Please just go back to sleep I'm ready to deal with you yet!

She sat up on the bed with sleepy eyes. Glancing at me to around the room and the turning back to me.

"This is a wierd dream"

She said

dream?

"You're not dreaming you moron!"

"I thought so"

She said with a sigh. Getting off the bed, she limped to the door. Dumb girl desn't she know she should just rest. Your just going to get yourself hurt or worse start another coughing fit.

"H-hey wait a minute"

"........"

"ANSWER ME!"

"No"

no?

"Why did you help me?"

Her eyes looked so fierce,angry yet very sad . I didn't do anything to upset her, did I?

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

W-what did she say to me?

" you should be graitful that I helped, who knows what could have happend to you"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I CAN HANDLE THINGS ON MY OWN!"

She screamed before slamming my door behind

My body reacted before I even had a chance to comprehend what I was doing. When my brain had reached my body, I was holding on tightly to her wrist telling her not to leave.

"P-please just let me go"

she begged

Her anger was gone, she was now on the brink of tears. As she said I shouldn't and I won't pity her, I'm not letting her go till I get an answer from her.

"Not till you tell my why your yelling!"

"Cause I want you to stay away from me!"

I let go of her wrist. My heart hurt, I've been stabbed, cut, bruised, bled but nothing could compare with the pain her words just gave me.

"BUT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

I screamed without thinking

Those words, I would never say them to anyone. But this was the truth and she's not getting away from me that easily.

"y-you do?"

Her blue eyes were wider than the full moon. I clutched her small shoulders bringing her closer to me.

"yeah"

Her cheeks turned a light pink(good God she's cute) as she looked down at her feet.

"liar"

"what?"

"liar"

"liar"

"liar"

"LIAR!"

she screamed over and over, her face turned bright red, her body shaking with anger. Tears pouring down her cheeks, I could hear her teeth grinding against eachother.

"Liar?"

"YES! YOUR A LIAR! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME? I SUCK!"

"....."

"I'M SORRY THAT I YELLED AT YOU BUT I HURTS SO MUCH TO BE WITH YOU!"

"I-It hurts?"

"Yes, it hurts it hurts like a bitch. And do you know why it hurts? I'll tell you why! Its because..its...because...its...because I LOVE YOU!"

She loves me? My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to burst. I don't know if I love her too, I might someday(someday soon) but I love the words she just said to me. I want and I shall keep her by my side.

"B-but you will never love me back! Your so wonderful and I don't deserve you! THE PRINCE DOESN'T DESERVE THE PEASANT WHEN HE COULD HAVE THE PRINCESS!"

She screamed. banging her small fist against my chest. She was screaming so damn loud I could be at the other side of the earth and still hear her.

What do you know about my feelings? What the hell is with this prince and peasant girl crap? God! you can be so stupid sometimes but it can't be helped. I have fallen for you haven't I?

"the prince can choose anyone he wants right?"

"I-I guess"

tch, you guess, I know!

" and if the prince wants to be with the peasant girl, He getsthe peasant girl, got it?!"

"got it"

"good, now shut up"

I pulled her into a tight hug. Clinging to my chest tightly, this was just like before, only the warm feeling it gives me feels so much better. Her grip on my waist lightens, all that screaming must have made her very tired. She will sleep with me tonight.

You could say that I am happy. I've got what I wanted, I've got my pretty little bird right were I want her.

_on Sunday the swallow returned with a shiny pebble she found in the river. But when she got to the cage, it was empty._

_glancing around the Swallow thought that the Nightingale had died because he was so warn out from singing so much. The Swallow began to cry._

_"please stop crying Swallow"_

_turning around she saw the Nightingale flapping his wings in the sky_

_"what are you doing?"_

_she asked_

_"I'm tired of staying in my cage for so long, and wondrous gifts you showed me gave me the courage to see the world, so will you come with me?"_

_The swallow only let out a sweet song. And the two friends flew off into the sunset together to see the world._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: How do you like the book's ending? I pulled it out of my ass five seconds ago**

**So Mia and Kanda aren't really together...yet but next chapter...their going on a DATE XD**

**REVIEW BITCHES!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eyes That Could Move Mountains**

**Chapter 22:****The end is only the beginning**

**Irish: yes its the last chapter, I thought the story has gone on long enough but at the end I have a surprize**

**Allen: What is it?**

**Irish: I'm not telling**

**Allen: Why**

**Irish: quit 're whining you have to wait like everybody else**

**Allen: (flails cutely) I wanna know NOW!!**

**Irish: Too cute(jumps)**

**Third Person's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Lavi the bookman knew many fun things to do at the order. There was telling the new young finders that Lenalee was available and that they could flirt with her. There was lighting bags of dog crap on fire and leaving them in the science lab. His favorite was teasing Yuu-chan about everything; his pretty long hair, the fact that he ate the same meal three times a day and that he would make a pretty hot chick. But recently he has found something even better than that.

Lets explain what it is, everyday since last Tuesday Mia-kun and Kanda walk into the cafeteria together but they did not stay togetherfor long. After entering the cafeteria they went their separate ways but their eyes didn't. Kanda looks at her but when she looks at him he looks away(with red cheeks) and this cycle continues throughout the his super-rabbit-detective powers he could tell something was going on between them. But that wasn't the funny part; the funny part was that every time a man even tried to talk to Mia, Kanda sent one of his famous death glares with extra death-ness. Mia was basically wearing an invisable sign that said **KANDA'S DO NOT TOUCH** around her neck.

"Hey, let go Kanda-kun!"

Mia said as Kanda was trying pull her out of the cafeteria. You see, a finder was was or trying to hit on Mia(she had no idea)there's few girls at the order so its slim pickings and of course Kanda had to do something.

"No, stop your damn flirting, we have training"

Training wasn't until a few hours from now.

"I wasn't flirting"

_hehe now to skrew with them_

" Be gentle with her Yuu-chan, she's still a virgin"

The two "love-birds" turned red in the face it was only a matter of time before one of them would run out. Mia was the runner this time, she ran out of that place faster than Roadrunner runs away from whiley coyote.

_Phase one complete, excellent our master plan is coming along perfectly_

Lavi chuckled to himself. It took Lavi and Lenalee two weeks to think this master piece up. Watching those to idiots flirt was funny but they needed to get their act together. And by together he means get in eachother's pants.

Mia ran down the hall of the order, her face bright red. This was the fifth time Lavi made sexual comments about them TODAY! The past few days have been getting suckier and suckier. It started out small like what was your favorite food, then what kind of guys you like which was fine but asking whether or not she had a fetish for bondage is were she draws the line!

"MMMMIIIAAAA-CCCHHHAAANNN! Could you come here for a second!"

Lenalee called out

_I hope I don't have to help her move more of her crap_

Mia thought to herself

Ever since the order was attacked, central suddenly decided that the exorcist had to pack their crap and move somewhere else. The new location is still a mystery and no one will move in occisally till a few months. Moving the entire science department will take a few months. Still moving the tons of stuff from your own room and helping move the science stuff is really tiring. Mia was sick of it, she hasn't been able to read any of her Manga books, they were all locked up in storage. And she really had a urge to read _Kitchen Princess_ today too.

"sure, what is it?"

"hehe oh its nothing really, just follow me"

"umm...O.K"

And then naive little Mia was lead to her doom. A dress-up, being Lenalee's bitch, fours of hair brushing-filled doom. Mia now knew why barbie dolls aren't made to move around, if they did they would hang themselves. Mia liked legos over Barbies anyway, it pissed her off when she was little that they could stand on their tippy-toes all the time and she couldn't.

"Hey Mia-chan"

Lenalee asked as she brushed Mia's long brown hair.

"Yeah"

Mia was now tied(with chains) to a chair after being forced to wear the dress Lenalee took 2 hours(it was 20 minutes but it felt like hours) to pick out. It was a deep green and it stopped at the knees with black fringe. Under the dress was a dull yellow short puffy shelved shirt(its the summer uniform for Nagisa is _strawberry panic_). Mia liked the dress, it was cute but not on her(or so she thought).

"Can I cut you hair? it getting pretty long"

"Just because your jealous of my long hair doesn't mean you get to cut it"

Mia teased

"haha very funny, I happen to love my short hair, thank you very much"

Lenalee said with a fake laugh as she ran her fingers through her 3-inch long hair.

Lenalee was right Mia's hair was getting pretty long. Next to Kanda's her hair was the longest at the order. The third longest was general Cross's.

"oh what the hell I could use a change"

"How short do you want it?"

"just above my shoulders"

As Lenalee cut two feet of hair from her friends she could help but giggle with excitement. She loved romance but due to her over-protective brother and his robot "children" she was never allowed to have one of her own. So making some other people falling in love was the next best thing.

_Kanda and Mia are so happy together, they just need a good push(or knock on the head) in the right direction to show them that. Kanda was always so sad and cold but around her he almost seems happy_

Kanda did mean allot to Lenalee. He was like the second brother she never had or wanted. When she first saw him she thought he(or she) would be the older sister she never had but that notion was quickly destroyed.

_How was I supposed to know he was a guy? Its his damn fault for being so pretty!_

"hey Lenalee-chan?"

"yes?"

"Have you ever heard of stories were a prince falls in love with a pauper?"

"no"

"I thought so"

"what?"

"nothing, nothing"

_So my wonderful prince, do really want to be with me or do you just want to have sex with me then throw my away?(_FYI Mia doesn't believe in sex before marriage)

--------------------------------------**Kanda's Meditation Room**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achhooo!"

Kanda sneezed

He was supposed to be meditating, doing one of the few things on this earth that he found to be enjoyable. Too bad he couldn't do that for everytime he closed his eyes a brunette's smiling face kept appearing.

"crap"

He muttered to himself

Ever since she said those three wonderful words a few days ago he hasn't been able to close his eyes without seeing her face. It shouldn't bother him but it did and it didn't just bother him, it drove him crazy. She didn't sleep with him that night as soon as his grip loosened she ran off. At the end of the hall she stopped smiled and smiled.

_"goodnight Yuu-sama, sweet dreams"_

Yuu-sama? She asked if she could call him that the first time they meet. Usually when someone said his first name it usually made him cringed but coming from her lips it never sounded so sweet.

But that girl, that stupid stupid girl! She is so damn stubborn! Like an old goat, that girl only saw and walked one way and ignored every other.

_What does it take to make her see that I care for her? Apparently telling it to her face isn't good enough, cause something in that stupid little head of hers saying that I am lieing! _

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?!"

Kanda screamed aloud jumping up from his meditation pose. The thing that should have relaxed him gave him so much more stress.

"Wrong with who?"

said a very familiar voice

Stepping out was his little bird with her now short brown hair dangling at her shoulders. With that little green dress clinging to her body, she reminded him of those little dolls seen in the windows of fancy stores. His thought went dry as a hot dessert when realised he had to answer the little doll.

"Wrong with who?"

Mia asked again

_SAY SOMETHING!_

A voice screamed in his head.

"...."

_I TOLD YOU TO SAY SOMETHING!_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_When I told you to say something I didn't mean something like that!_

"oh, um Lenalee said that I should come see you, cause well ummm Lavi said that you had something important to tell me"

She said looking at her feet while tugging at the ends of her new short hair.

_DAMN THEM! That stupid rabbit and Lenalee have been plotting something. The rabbit will be skinned alive and if it wasn't for that sister complex I do the same to Lenalee!_

"f-forget I ever said anything, I'll just go"

she said about to walk out of the room

_STOP HER!_

The voice screamed in Kanda's head.

"W-wait!"

"Yes?"

_Good, you stopped her now say something_

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

_NOT THAT!_

"Oh, my hair. It was getting pretty long and I could use a change. Do you like it?"

Mia asked her cheeks a deep red.

"I could care less about what you do with your hair"

Kanda said coldly

_You lieing jackass, we know you think she looks cute_

"yeah it was stupid of me to ask"

"yeah it was"

_God Damn it! You stupid f%#k! Say something nice to her! Do you want her hate you? I didn't think so. Look she's going to leave now, see what you did?_

"stop!"

He called out to stop her once more.

Turning to him with an annoyed look on her face, she wanted him to get to the point alrealy. She was never the type to beat-around-the-bush then again neither was Kanda.

"Kanda-kun if you have something to say to me please just say it, I'm tired of waiting"

she putting her hands on her hips.

_Great! Nows your chance to tell her!_

Words begged to come out of his mouth but all that could come out was gushes of air. Kanda kept trying and trying to say something but nothing could come out.

Mia have had enough, after being dressed like a doll for hours then being told that the man of her dreams wanted to talk to her and first he insults her and now he won't say anything!

"I'm leaving"

"NO! YOUR NOT LEAVING TILL YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

And at that moment Mia's anger made her appear three times as large, sprouting black horns and breathing fire. Kanda had only truley scarred twice in his life, the first was when he accidently walked in on lenalee getting dressed(they were like 10) and Komui sent the godzilla of komurins after him and this very moment was number 2.

"NO YOU LISTEN!"

"Every since you told me **you wanted to be with me** you hardly ever do and when you do actually spend time with me like you said, you either insult me or not say anything at all!"

The fire in her eyes died down into a slow calming warmth.

"Look, Yuu-sama you can't have it both ways. If really want to be with me, then be with me not just sit around and not do anything"

She was saying this all nice and sweet but she really meant was:** I told you my feelings now tell me yours!**Kanda with a faint blush on his face couldn't even look at her in the eye. He had too much pride as a man to tell her his feelings. The things he said to her before were the nicest things he had probably said to anyone. Mia was asking too much from him.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he was about to say something heart-wrenching and full of love till...

"YOU KEPT THE BRACELET!"

Mia screamed happily.

Taking his large hand in her two small one Mia gazed at the bracelet lovingly.

"I can't believe you kept it, I thought you would have thrown it away"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause, it looks so crappy"

"I don't think so"

"really?"

"Yeah, cause um uum you fixed it....and stuff"

Kanda said shyly.

In thoughtless happiness Mia threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Yuu-sama, you're such a sweety"

Kanda loosing his usually stotic expression choked on the last word she said

"sw-sweety?"

Mia giggled to herself, he was so cute when her was like this.

"yup, you may seem like a hard-ass but deep down your a big sweet-heart"

His secret kindness was one of the things Mia loved the very most about Yuu-sama. It was like a gift of either a simple kind gesture or even something loveing like a hug or a soft pat on the head. But from someone who seems to have only two emotions; stotic and angry. It makes the gift so special, to recieve this from him you must be close to him, special to him. That fact alone makes even the simplest things seem so wonderful.

A small flower of love was starting to grow between them. Both of them could feel it, both of them wanted to it to grow, be strong, bloom but never die. This flower was laced in saddness, heart-ache and madness. To let this beautiful flower grow they had to remove the negative thoughts that separated them.

"promise me something"

Mia whispered

"promise me, that you won't leave me"

Tears began to fall from her blushing cheeks. She was scared not of loving him but of loosing him. Her heart has been empty for so long and now it so full that it could burst at any moment.

Releasing herself from the hug Mia collapsed on the floor and cried. She tried to stop herself she did not want to do something that Yuu-sama hated. The tears just kept coming out.

Mia rarely cried even as a child. Her problems kept building and at the moment were the straw broke the camel's back it all came out. It seemed like she was crying over something stupid but she was crying over all the bad things that happened to her since her last cry. Her mother said it was good that she cried. To get all the sadnessout then you'll have nothing but happiness...for a time.

Kanda looked down at his little bird, he was upset that she started to cry. Mia was cute when she was crying but she was even cuter smiling. Crouching down next to her, he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he buried his face in her hair. He was going to let her cry it out.

_she smells nice_

Kanda thought to himself

"Stop crying...I won't leave you"

He said bitterly

Kanda wanted to say _I promise _at the end of his sentence but he couldn't lie to her. He would die as every human would. She knew that but how soon his death was is something she could never understand.

"Yuu-sama"

Kanda opened his eyes and Mia was only inches apart from his face. The whites in her eyes were red from crying but she had a sweet smile on her face.

"I love you, I don't care if you love me back just saying that you won't leave means so much more than those than saying 'I love you' ever would"

she said softly before pressing her lips against his

**(Author: AWWWW YEAH XD! YOU GO MIA!)**

It was a bitter kiss, filled with the sadness, hate and anger that brewed in their hearts. Like a _sour patch kid _the bitterness faded into something sweet and full of love. Breaking the kiss both of them looked into eachother's eyes shocked about what just happened.

_Did I just?_

_Did she just?_

"Don't you ever kiss me again"

Kanda said coldly breaking the silence.

Grabbing her chin he pulled her face close to his.

"I kiss you"

Kanda said with a confident yet sexy tone.

The ends of his mouth went upward to form an extremely sexy smirk. It took all of Mia's might not to have a nosebleed right there. He pressed his lips against hers. Deeping the kiss; his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective hold. Mia's arms rested on Kanda's broad shoulders. It was heaven pure heaven.

It seemed like a perfect moment till......................................

"WOOOHHHHOOOO! YUU-CHAN IS GETTING SOME ACTION!"

Said a very familar yet no less annoying voice.

Breaking the kiss Mia and Kanda realised that they were being watched. Embarrassed Mia buried her face in Kanda's chest. Drawing Mugen from it's sheath, Kanda was ready to slice up some flesh.

"shhhhhh Lavi you don't want them to hear us"

Lenalee said from somewhere

"its too late for that"

Allen also said from somewhere. It was obvious that he was dragged into doing this.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOUR F%^KS!"

Kanda yelled, releasing himself from Mia's embrace but Mia's arms still clung to his waist.

"Please Yuu-sama, just relax, please?"

Mia begged

Grumbling loudly about how they were unworthily of his blade and it would only make Mia cry, Kanda sheathed his sword. Gripping Mia's hand he dragged her out of the room. Even thought Mia had no idea where Kanda was taking her Mia couldn't help but smile. The love of her life returned her affections. This seemed like a dream but it was real. Today-no this year-no this eternity couldn't get any better.

**THE END**

**NOT!**

**Yup I'm making a sequal! That was the big surprise! It doesn't really have a plot its more humor related but if it gets a plot then....yeah**

**I want to thank everyone would stayed with me! I promise the sequel **

**will be much better. So...THANKS AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Still........REVIEW!**


End file.
